Ghosts of the Past
by Helmi1
Summary: Buffy's normal patrol has a strange ending as she is thrown back in time to correct something that went wrong. Takes place after IWRY. B/A of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ghost of the Past

**Author:** Helmi1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything, do you really think the horror of A/C would have happened if I was in charge?! So in other words, I don't own a thing and I don't have any money so it's pointless to sue me.

**Pairing: **B/A of course (do I write any other kind?), some B/R, W/T, A/X

**Rating:** M, things heat up later, I don't want to reveal anything yet *evil smirk*

**Summary: **Buffy's normal patrol has a strange ending as she is thrown back in time to correct something that went wrong. Takes place after IWRY but before Buffy and Riley got pelvic. B/A

**Feedback:** Yes, please.

**A/N:** I really shouldn't start another fic, actually I had decided not to until I had finished at least one of the others but... I'm weak. I've had this story on my computer since June (2008), the first chapter was almost finished but since I've been busy with my other fics, this was left without attention. Other reason why I decided to take the bull by the horns and finish this is because I can't read Angel's blue eyed girl's fic Wish in Time until I've completed this cause I don't want accidentally copy anything. But it's a good motivator to finish this quickly, heh.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Buffy ran after the demon and swung the battle axe in her hand. The chase had ended up into the park. "Hey buddy, I don't have all night to chase you so let's get this over with. Some of us have homework and boyfriends to go home to", she said and attacked the dark green demon. The large demon dodged all her powerful blows, she didn't even get to touch it but the demon didn't get any punches on her either. She jumped back as the demon tried to claw her and with a swing of her ax, she managed to cut one of the large nails off. The demon growled in anger and attacked more furiously.

The fight was long and fierce and neither one was willing to give up. Buffy finally got a good swing with her axe and sliced a long wound on the demons scaly arm. Nearly black blood spurted out of the cut and sprayed on Buffy's shirt and face. It distracted her for a small moment but it was enough for the demon to strike the axe out of her hand. Blindly she kicked it, hitting a leg but in a blink of an eye, the demon was right in front of her and grabbed her arms, its claws digging into her skin. Before she could do anything, it's hypnotic bright yellow eyes stared into hers and flashed red.

xxx

Buffy opened her eyes. The sky was bright blue and there were seagulls circling in the air. She felt soft grass under her and could smell sea air. She blinked, she had a eerie feeling she wasn't in the park anymore. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. The seagulls were still there. Buffy started to think back. The last thing she remembered were the red eyes of the big, ugly demon. But what happened? She started to rise from the ground but stopped dead when she noticed the grounds around her. There was a sea and she was laying on a large cliff. Slowly she stood up. She definitely was not in Sunnydale.

"What the.." she whispered to herself.

"O you're awake", she heard a familiar male voice behind her. She spun around with fists raised, ready to strike.

"You!" she ground out and glared at the man in front of her. He was the last person she wanted to see, this couldn't be good.

"Yeah. I know you're not happy to see me, considering how the last time went but just call me Whistler like everyone else", the man said and tried not to back away from the glare the small slayer was giving him.

"What do you want this time?" Buffy questioned, crossing her arms in front of her to keep herself from pounding her fists into the demon's face.

Whistler raised his hands in surrender and said: "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm here just to make it easier for you, I'm thinking you're going to stay here for a good while before you've fulfilled your purpose."

Buffy looked at him with doubtful eyes, she still didn't know if she could trust him. "Where is here?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Galway. Ireland", he answered matter of factly. Buffy just stared at him like he had grown a second head. Had he just said Galway, Ireland?

"What!?" she finally shrieked.

"The demon that you faced was a Meallan demon and that is the reason why you're here in the 18th century Galway", Whistler said and prepared himself for the scream that didn't come. To his surprise Buffy started to laugh without humor. Maybe the slayer had finally lost her mind.

"What? Is this some new let's torture Buffy technique?" Her face was deadly serious and she looked at Whistler waiting for an answer.

"Buffy, I'm just a messenger, I can't do anything about this."

Her eyes narrowed and she took a menacing step forward. "You better tell me what is going on or this time I will rip off your ribcage and use it as a hat", she threatened.

"I see you haven't forgotten me. Okay, I tell you what I know but I'm on the need to know basis myself. You're gonna be stuck here, in the past, till you have done something that was supposed to happen", Whistler answered. Buffy sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead tiredly and raised her eyes back to the demon in front of her.

"Just where in the past am I?" she asked, again she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"The 18th century."

Her eyes widened, she had been thrown back over two hundred years. Then her heart started pounding faster, Angel was still alive, human.

"I will take you to Wilson residence, you will pretend to be Siobhan Wilson's niece from the colonies, meaning America. The Wilsons will know who you are, they work for the Powers and they will help you with acting like you belong to this era", Whistler explained and Buffy frowned.

"Powers? What powers?"

"The Powers That Be. The big bosses", he answered pointing at the sky. He sighed. "And please try not to interfere too much with peoples lives here. And you can't slay, that is the rule straight from the Powers. Now is your chance of being a normal girl", he added.

"Let's say I believe you. But I can't even slay! What if I see someone in trouble, am I just supposed to walk away like I didn't see anything even if I could have helped?!" She sounded angry and that she was, just from the thought of doing something like that. Whistler gave her a small smile.

"There isn't that much demon activity here. What happens is supposed to happen, you can't do anything about it. You can't help here because your place isn't here", he explained in a calming tone. But it did nothing to stop the turmoil that was raging inside of her.

"Come on now, let's go meet the Wilsons. We need to get you settled", he said and started walking away from the small field. She looked after him and a while later followed him. She didn't seem to have a choice.

"What exactly am I supposed to do to get out of here?" she asked taking few running steps to catch up with him.

"Can't tell you, it will happen when it happens. We're on a need to know basis", Whistler answered. Buffy gave him a glare.

"I really don't like you", she stated.

xxx

In no time they reached their destination. The house really wasn't a house, it was more like a mansion. Even though it was much cheerful looking than the one Angel used to live in, she couldn't help but make the connection. Just the thought of Angel brought a lump on her throat. Why was it so hard to forget him, he had been gone for several months and she was with Riley now. That was when she remembered.

"Riley", she gasped, one step away from slapping her hand to the forehead. She had completely forgotten her boyfriend. Whistler stopped and turned to look at her.

"Don't worry about him and the others. I think you will be sent back to last night when you have finished here."

"You think?" she cried out, glaring at the man/demon. He just gave her a innocent shrug.

"Let's just go inside", he said trying to escape from answering. They went to the door and Whistler knocked, banging the large ring against the iron block. Soon a man opened the door and told Whistler the Wilsons were waiting in the lounge. Buffy followed him to the lounge where six people were sitting. As soon as she and Whistler stepped into view, they stood up.

"This is Buffy, the slayer that you were told about", Whistler announced. A gentle looking woman in her late forties looked at Buffy and smiled tenderly.

"Miss Buffy. I am Siobhan Wilson. It is a pleasure to meet you and may I welcome you to our family", she said with a soft voice and pulled Buffy into a warm hug. Buffy didn't know how to react. Siobhan pulled back, not loosing the welcoming smile.

"I assume Whistler told you what is happening. Let me introduce you to our family. This handsome devil is my husband Seamus Wilson and here are our handsome boys Cillian and Sean. I'm dreadfully sorry our eldest, Tiernan isn't here to welcome you but he lives in the town, he's a solicitor", Mrs Wilson introduced the men, giving a proud smile at the mention of her oldest son's occupation. The three men gave Buffy court bows. The man Mrs Wilson had introduced as her husband was in his fifty's but handsome in a Giles-like manner. Of course Buffy had never thought of Giles as handsome, only that he looked like a librarian. The two other men were older, Cillian looked like he was in college while Sean was a high schooler, maybe 17, both were good looking guys.

"And here are our beautiful daughters Deirdre and Maire. Whistler told us that you are seventeen of age, that is the same as our Deirdre. You will be sleeping in her room for now until we have arrange sleeping quarters for you", Mrs Wilson continued, Deidre looked much like her mother, she had the same kind of pleasant air about her and Maire was still a little girl, ten years old at the most. "Welcome to the family, Buffy", she added. Buffy gave everybody a small smile. Buffy looked at the family she was going to be living with, they looked nice and she was sure she would like them. That made her miss her own family.

xxx

It had been two days since Buffy had woken up in Galway. She and Deirdre had become fast friends and Maire was like the little sister she never had, she reminded her of Celia. The boys treated her like a sister and she met the oldest son. Like Buffy had predicted, she liked the family, Siobhan was a sweet woman and it was evident that Seamus was a decent man who loved his family very much. She wished her own parents could have been like that. All the love that she felt around her made her miss her mother and friends.

Soon they had come to their first problem, Buffy didn't have anything to wear that she didn't attract attention to, the maroon top, well worn jeans and Angel's leather jacket didn't do. For two days she had been wearing Deirdre's old dress, they were about the same height but still the dress was too loose on her. They needed to go dress shopping, a fact that got Deirdre all excited and her enthusiasm was catching. But still Buffy didn't like the idea of wearing a corset.

xxx

Buffy and the Wilson women went to a dress boutique looking for proper clothes for her. No matter what century it was, shopping was still fun. "You have to get this dress for the ball", Deirdre said and showed a beautiful red evening dress.

"What ball?" Buffy asked while eying the dress.

"I apologize, I didn't remember to tell you, there is a ball at Mrs O'Shea's residence. She's a wealthy widow who knows everybody, she somehow learned about you. I mean that there is a cousin staying at our house, and she insisted that you have to come and meet everybody. It will be so much fun, there will be dancing and you get to meet nearly every eligible bachelor in town."

Deirdre was excited but Buffy looked at her like she had said something in a different language. "Deirdre, I can't dance ballroom dances and I'm not looking for a husband", she reminded her new friend. Deirdre smiled and let out a small giggle.

"I keep forgetting everything is so different in your time. But do not worry, Cillian and I will teach you how to dance before the ball. So now you do not have any reason not to come and you have to get this dress", she said with a wide smile. It was apparent she would not take no for an answer. Buffy laughed.

"Fine. I sacrifice myself for your amusement."

A bright smile irrupted on Deirdre's face and she was one step away from jumping up and down from excitement. "Mother, Buffy will come to the widow O'Shea's ball with us!" she announced. Siobhan turned, she had been talking to the shop owner and she gave Deirdre a chastising look, signing her to keep her voice lower.

There was a ring of a bell at the door and Seamus walked in. "Are you ladies ready?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"What do you think, darling?" Siobhan smiled at her husband who just shook his head. He leaned closer to Buffy and asked almost whispering:

"Are the women same with the shops in your time?"

Buffy smiled and whispered back: "Worse."

"A man can not have a break, can he", he smiled.

"Seamus Wilson, behave yourself", Siobhan chastised her husband with a smile and turned to Buffy. "We will purchase the ball dress for you, if I am not mistaken, it should be a fit but if it does not, Mrs O'Neil is an excellent seamstress." All Buffy could do was nod, just the thought of going to a place full of people made her nervous.

xxx

Cillian and Deirdre taught Buffy ballroom dancing and even though she learned quickly, she hoped she wouldn't have to dance with anybody. Later Deirdre helped her to squeeze into her dress, it looked great on her but she still had her doubts, she could remember clearly the Halloween few years before.

The whole way to the widow O'Shea's estate she was fidgeting, wringing her fingers and getting more nervous by the minute. What could she say to those people, she knew very little about the customs and surely they would notice she spoke differently than others. She hoped she was going to a battle instead to a party, at least with demons she knew her place and what to do.

It took a good time before they arrived and it was getting dark when they reached the large mansion. Cillian opened the wagon door and helped the women down. Cillian took Deirdre into his arm and offered the other to Buffy.

"Why thank you, kind sir", Buffy feigned with an accent and only seconds later realized that it might have been lost in Cillian. And it was, he smiled widely and took Buffy's arm into his. Sean smirked at his brother's behavior, it was obvious the older brother was starting to fancy their house guest. Siobhan and Seamus took the lead and the others followed them inside.

The minute the large oak doors opened, a gray haired woman in her late fifties rushed to Siobhan and Seamus. "O my darling, you made it! I am so glad you arrived this early. I can not wait to meet the daughter of your dear sister. Such a shame to loose her to the colonies, she always was such a sweet girl. I always wished she would have married my Patrick, I would have loved to have her as a daughter", the woman spoke with speed of a humming bird. Buffy started to suspect she was on drugs.

"We are happy to be here, Mrs O'Shea. And this is my sweet niece, Buffy", Siobhan answered and pulled Buffy forward so their hostess could meet her. Mrs O'Shea looked at her from head to toe measuring her and seemed to approve judging by the smile on her face.

"You are lovely, my dear. I hear your parents are still in the new country. Do you have a chosen one waiting for your return?" Mrs O'Shea said taking a hold of her arm, pulling her closer. Buffy looked confused.

"Chosen one?" she asked.

"A husband, my dear. I see you are not married but you must have several callers. With your handsome face and good family I am sure you have no trouble at all finding a good husband", Mrs O'Shea answered, patting Buffy's hand.

"O, I do have a boy... a gentleman caller", Buffy answered remembering Riley and almost calling him her boyfriend which she was sure wasn't a word people used couple hundred years earlier. She felt a bang of guilt since it was the first time during the whole day she remembered Riley existed.

"Well despite that you are attached, I must introduce you to people. The Abernethys are waiting to meet the daughter of Siobhan Wilson's sister from the colonies. Dear Siobhan, I am sorry but I must steal her away from you but I will return her before the evening is over. Come with me, dear", Mrs O'Shea said and pulled Buffy with her across the hall to a great ballroom. She leaned closer to Buffy and whispered: "I know you are attached but it does not stop you from enjoying your time here, there are many eligible bachelors here and you must dance with them. I would like to keep you here with us."

"I'm not engaged, Mrs O'Shea", Buffy stated uncertainly and the woman's smile widened, Buffy was afraid she might pull a muscle.

"That is truly good news, my dear. Maybe if I find a right gentleman, we may keep you here with us for good", Mrs O'Shea said feeling very glad about herself, Buffy could see the wheels turning in her head. Mrs O'Shea started to pull her towards some people when she felt the familiar tingling in her belly but only it was slightly different. She looked around herself but didn't see anything that could have caused it. Mrs O'Shea stopped in front of a women about Buffy's mother's age and a older man.

"Mr and Mrs O'Roarke, this is miss Buffy Summers, Mrs Siobhan Wilson's niece from the colonies", Mrs O'Shea introduced Buffy to them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs O'Roarke", she said with a small smile, she had taken note that everyone were very formal while using names.

"As you too, miss Summers. Our son is here somewhere but in his usual manner, he has disappeared", Mrs O'Roarke said with warm voice that was similar to the smile on her face. Buffy could see from Mrs O'Shea's face when the son was mentioned that she didn't approve him.

"Well, I must introduce Buffy to the Abernethys, Mrs Abernethy would never forgive me if I would not do it at once. I will see you later, dear", Mrs O'Shea said and lead Buffy away from the O'Roarkes.

"Mr O'Roarke is a very wealthy man, it is a shame that he does not have a good son. Only a sweet daughter, Cathy, such a wonderful child. But the son, oh how I feel sorry for lovely Mrs O'Roarke, that boy has caused so much pain with his scandalous behavior. But enough of that scoundrel. That is a very pretty dress you are wearing, you do look very lovely. Let me introduce you to Mr Torin Reagan, I am certain he would take a fancy for you", Mrs O'Shea explained and started to drag Buffy towards the people standing in the other end of the dance hall.

xxx

Buffy had finally gotten rid of Mrs O'Shea, that woman was impossible to loose. Buffy walked slowly looking around her, just wanting some peace and quiet, she had been introduced to so many people that she just wanted to be alone. But then again she felt the familiar tingling in her belly, not as strong as usually but it was there. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she kept on taking steps forward. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. But then she saw him.

She came to a sudden stop and all she could do was stare at him, absorb him in with her eyes. He looked so young and his face was without all the guilt and shame. He was dressed like every other man in the ball, maybe more casually and his dark hair was long and tied to the back but still he was as beautiful as always. The fact that he was leaning closer to a maid and whispering soft words into her ear was not lost on Buffy. She could feel the jealousy and hurt in her heart. It was like a fist wrapped around her heart, squeezing till it bled. She didn't have any claim on him, he didn't even know her yet, for couple hundred years.

With every strength she had, she turned around and walked away fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry for him, especially now that he didn't even know her. That thought only caused more pain. She ended up into a beautiful garden. She took deep calming breaths, trying to get a hold of herself. The cool night air did some good to her nerves but still, seeing him with that other woman brought memories of Faith into her mind. Some wounds would never be forgotten even if they could be forgiven.

Buffy heard footsteps but even if she hadn't heard them, she would have known that he was there. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone in a night like this, not all men are gentlemen", he said with a soft but seductive voice. She turned around to look at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Like you?" she asked teasingly and shocked Liam with her boldness even though he didn't let it show.

"Yes, lass. Haven't ya heard all the stories and warnings about me? I am certain Mrs O'Shea knows them by heart."

"Oh, I know all about your bad habits. Like a friend of my used to say, all men are beasts", Buffy said with a smile. She kept measuring Liam with her eyes, comparing him with her Angel and she noticed that he was also watching her very carefully.

"You don't seem scandalized or frightened of me", he stated not taking his eyes off of her.

"Why should I be?" she asked with a soft voice but it sounded husky without intention. Liam looked at her like he was thinking real hard, trying to place her somewhere.

"Who are you? You're not from around here, 'cause I know every pretty girl around here", Liam asked looking Buffy up and down.

"I bet you do", Buffy answered with humor in her eyes that she didn't feel inside. She looked into his dark eyes that seemed to grow darker by the minute, and she knew that look, she had seen it many time before things got heated between two of them. She knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't help it, this was Angel, when he was still human and before he had all the guilt of the world on his shoulders.

"What's your name, lass?" Liam asked with a low sexy voice that went straight to her knees.

But she didn't have time to answer when they heard Deirdre shout: "Buffy!"

They both turned around and saw Deirdre rush to the garden. "Buffy, there you are. Everyone have been asking for you", she said and then noticed Liam. "Mr O'Rourke", she said with cold politeness and Liam responded the same manner, only adding a small smirk, "Miss Wilson."

Deirdre turned to Buffy, dismissing Liam. "I have been looking for you. We should go back inside, there are still people who would like to meet you and then we must be returning home", she said. Buffy sighed and nodded, then her eyes drifted to Angel. No this wasn't Angel, this was Liam and oh so close. She swallowed, she needed to stay away from him, he was too tempting and she wasn't sure she could resist him. She never could. Mentally she shook herself and turned back to Deirdre.

"Then we better go inside", she said with fake enthusiasm but before she could go, Liam took a hold of her hand stopping her from leaving. She felt shivers run through her, it was like sparks of electricity coming from his touch. She needed to get away from him while she had some self-control left.

"I'll see you later. Buffy", he said, looking into her eyes and saying her name just the way Angel did. She swallowed harshly, this was not good. All she could do was stare into his beautiful, dark eyes and she felt her resolve wavering.

"Buffy?" Deidre's voice brought her back to reality. She broke the eye contact with Liam and took a step back, hiding her hand behind her back.

"Yeah, later", she said, her voice sounding breathless and started retreating quickly.

Deirdre wrapped her arm around hers and as soon as they were out of hearing range, she leaned closer to Buffy whispering to her ear, "That was Liam O'Roarke. I would advise you not to socialize with him, he has ruined several girl's reputation. And he is said to visit public houses."

Deirdre looked so scandalized that Buffy wanted to laugh but managed to suppress the urge. "There you are, dear!" came Mrs O'Shea's voice from behind them. Both women stopped dead on their tracks. Slowly they turned to face the older woman with false smiles formed to their lips.

"Mrs O'Shea", Deirdre greeted and Buffy could hear her new friend was as enthusiastic to talk to the hostess as she was.

xxx

Later in the evening Buffy and Deirdre had receded to their bedchamber and were preparing for bed. Deirdre let out a sigh and turned to look at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I did not want to discuss of this at the ball in the danger of people overhearing, but what were you doing with Liam O'Rourke in the garden? He is not someone a respectable girl should be associated with", Deirdre finally answered, she was clearly worried.

Buffy sat to the edge of the bed with a sigh, Angel always was a hard topic, even now when he wasn't Angel yet. "I went to get some air and he was there", she explained but Deirdre could see there was more to it.

"That is not very wise. Liam O'Roarke is a scoundrel and a drunkard. I know he is beautiful to look at but looks can be deceiving. He has a face of an angel but there is a devil inside him."

"Not yet", Buffy muttered to herself, then raised her eyes to Deirdre's. "I know how to take care of myself. And I'm not planning to meet Liam again", she assured. She really needed to stay away from Liam no matter how much her blood was screaming to go see him right at that minute.

"Let's not talk about it, I'm tired", she added and turned away. She needed to get her mind off of Liam, of how sinfully sexy he looked, of how touchable he was and especially of how curse-free he was. She groaned out loud, this was going to be even harder than she expected and she didn't know when or how she could get back home.

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I was really surprised by the response to this fic. Also a big thank you goes to Jen (Angel's blue eyed girl) who spread the word. I've wrongfully accused her *grin* of making me write this fic, I'll amend that she just kicked the muse from hibernation to finish this fic.

**A/N2:** And I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Mac who's been helping me with this story.

**A/N3:** Sorry, this is rather short chapter but they will be longer in the future.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Angel had plagued Buffy's dreams the whole night. Well, not Angel alone, some of the dreams were about Liam and she started to suspect she would go crazy before she could get back home. Avoidance, that was the key to keep her sanity or more likely keep her from jumping Liam's bones. Someone had a really sick sense of humor, didn't they already get good enough kick from Angel walking away from her, disappearing to the fog, now she had to be close enough to touch but couldn't even reach out. Was this how Angel felt like when he came to watch over her at Thanksgiving?

With a frustrated sigh she kicked the covers off and sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She was never going to get used to sleeping in the long nightgown that had tried to strangle her on every night she had slept in it.

"Good morning, Buffy. I take it you didn't sleep very well," Deirdre's voice brought her back to reality. She turned to look at her, a wry grin forming to her lips.

"You've got that right. And good morning to you too," she answered and lowered her feet to the blush carpet next to her bed. It was late summer but the floors were freezing, it was nice that the room was cool but that didn't have apply to the floors too. Deirdre handed her a robe and went to get Buffy's dress from the closet.

"May I inquire what the dream was about? Or is that too brazen of me?" she asked, turning to look at Buffy.

"You can ask," Buffy answered and sighed. "It was about someone I know... knew... will know... whatever. Someone who's important to me but isn't in my life anymore," she added difficulty.

"You seemed very... excitable in your dream," Deirdre said slowly, testing the water. Buffy blushed deeply, she just hoped she hadn't been very vocal while dreaming. She dared to look at her new friend who just seemed to be looking back at her with a curious eyes.

"It's... Uhm, it's like..." Buffy let out a frustrated sigh, "It's very complicated," she finally managed to say.

"Is it someone you share affection with? Perhaps this man your heart has been spoken for," Deirdre suggested.

"Angel?" Buffy breathed out his name, she didn't mean to say it so longingly.

But Deirdre looked confused. "I thought you said another name before. When you told about the, what was it... a boyfriend."

Buffy's eyes widened in realization, it wasn't Angel she was talking about. She felt a bang of guilt, again she had forgotten her boyfriend and now she was on the tough subject: Angel. She looked down to her lap. She was nervously wringing her fingers, trying to think of the words, how to explain herself.

"You mean Riley," she said slowly,taking a deep breath. "He's my boyfriend, I think you'd call him a suitor or a beau or... I don't know but whatever he is now... he isn't in my heart. Not the way Angel is. But it's all really complicated." Again she sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly she felt exhausted. "We can't be together so he left. And now I have Riley," she said trying to sound more convincing. Deirdre's eyes softened.

"But you do not care for him as you do for this Angel who carries a piece of your heart. You said in your dream you will not forget," she said with a voice laced with sympathy. Buffy almost sighed in relief but then she frowned.

"Did I... Did I talk a lot?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not much. Something about a hurt boyfriend, that he was lying and that you will not forget. Before that you didn't say much," Deirdre answered, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Then she decided to change the subject into something more safe.

"You should get dressed, the breakfast will be served shortly. Father and Cillian are going to the market today as mother is taking us to a shop to purchase new fabrics. She is quite talented dressmaker."

Buffy got up from the bed and gave her new friend a smile, she was grateful of the change of subject. She needed the distraction to keep herself from thinking about Angel. Or Liam, the latter was becoming the bigger problem.

xxx

Siobhan and Deirdre had been looking at the fabrics for a good while but Buffy was bored. It was just a small store with a surprisingly large collection but there was nothing for her. She tried to catch Deirdre's attention and finally she turned to look at her.

"I'm gonna go check the market," she said but Deirdre shook her head, stopping her.

"Alone?"

"Yeah, you can keep shopping here and I'll go check on the others. Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Buffy assured her but Deirdre still didn't seem to like the idea. Buffy lowered her voice so only she could hear her. "I'm the slayer, I can handle myself."

"I understand that but you must understand that a lady with no escort is... is not thought very highly of, she is looked as a woman of loose morals," Deirdre stated and Buffy looked at her confused. Woman with loose morals? Was that like a slut or something?

"I don't really care what people think. I'm going to see the others and I'll see you later. Don't worry so much, I'll be fine," Buffy assured her and left the shop. Deirdre looked after her shaking her head.

"Oh, how am I going to explain this," she sighed and turned to look at the other women in the shop that were staring at her with shocked eyes. "Miss Summers is visiting from a different continent, they have very different rules in society, there a lady is allowed to go out without an escort," she explained to them with a embarrassed smile. If they didn't believe her it could be a scandal reflected on her family.

Buffy looked around herself as she walked towards the market, it all was still new to her. She listened to the sounds and took a turn to an alley, she could hear the noises coming from the other end. She stopped as a door flew open and a man was kicked out. He stumbled to the ground and Buffy had to hold her breath not to gasp out loud as she realized it was Angel. Liam.

"And don't ya come back till you have the money!" the burly man that had thrown Liam out yelled from the door and threw a ball of fabric to the ground. It landed on Buffy's feet.

"Don't be like that, Mickey!" Liam yelled after him but all he received was a slam of the door. He stumbled up to his feet.

"Loose something?" Buffy asked cheekily even though it felt like her insides were on a tight roll, she didn't even want to think about what he had been doing in that place. She glanced down and picked up the breeches from the ground. Liam turned to look at her, only then realizing he wasn't alone on the alley. A crooked drunken grin rose to his lips and he turned his complete attention to her.

"Ah, lovely Miss Summers, we meet again," he said with the accent that made her knees feel weak. It was a bad idea to speak to him, very bad. Especially when she had to hear that sexy Irish accent of his, even if it was slightly slurred.

"Mr. O'Roarke," Buffy shot back and handed him the pants. His fingers brushed against hers and she shivered from the simple touch. He quickly pulled the pants on and turned to look at her, the grin still in place.

"What brings you here to this dirty old alley?" he asked moving closer to her. She had to take a step back, he was too close, too tempting. "You don't have to be afraid of me," he said as he noticed the movement.

"Who says I'm afraid?"

"Do I make you nervous, lass? Does it make your blood flow quicker when I am near?" he questioned and took a step closer. She didn't let herself move but her heart beat faster and it was like all air had left her lungs. He was too near, close enough to touch and she could smell the scent of whiskey on him, feel the heat of his body and almost the brush of his lips against hers.

"I think," she started, taking a deep breath. He looked at her expectantly. A crooked grin formed to his lips as he saw her eyes focused on them. Slowly she raised her eyes to his, she needed to get a grip. "I think you've been drinking," she finished and he laughed out loud, amusement clear in his eyes.

"That I have, lass. But it doesn't cloud my mind. A pretty lady in a dingy alley like this, it could be dangerous, even in the sunlight," he said.

"I can take care of myself," she assured him defiantly.

"I'm sure you can," he stated, still amused. But the smirk faded from his lips as he stared at her. He gently cupped her cheek, her eyes fluttered but she didn't let them close. She couldn't resist it, the warmth of his hand, the smell of him even through the whiskey and smoke was wrecking havoc on her conviction to stay away from him. He watched her with fascination, she was a strange lady. He had an urge to kiss her, but would she stop him if he tried? She was a proper girl but still she wasn't a brainless twit like the other higher class women he knew.

"Get away from her, Mr. O'Roarke," came a voice full of young defiance. Both were pulled back from the haze but neither moved.

"Cillian," Buffy sighed and Liam was sure he heard annoyance in her voice, an arrogant smirk rose to his lips. Buffy took a step to the side, getting away from the spot where she was trapped between Liam and the wall.

"Are you alright, Buffy?" Cillian asked and glared at Liam who seemed unaffected. He reached out and pulled her away from Liam's side to safety. Buffy couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the attempt of chivalry. Liam chuckled, only earning a deeper glare from Cillian.

"Cillian, I'm fine. We were just talking,"Buffy assured him.

"That's right, Cillian, we were talking," Liam parroted with a smirk and this time it was Buffy who was glaring at him, he was not helping the situation.

"I suggest you stay away from Miss Summers, Mr. O'Roarke, you are not suitable company for her," Cillian said lifting his chin and puffing his chest. Liam laughed shaking his head in amusement.

"I think the lady can decide that herself," he answered challengingly.

"She doesn't know what a lout you are," Cillian stated and Liam took a menacing step forward, he was really getting annoyed.

"You don't want to fight me, Cillian," Liam stated casually, he knew a sheltered gentleman like Cillian would not stand a chance against an old lady let alone him.

"That is very typical of your character Mr. O'Roarke, you solve your every problem with brutality. And you are intoxicated, I will not lower myself into your level," Cillian answered and Liam's eyes darkened, Buffy could see he wanted to punch someone, preferably Cillian.

"Okay, that's enough. I have no patience for a pissing contest," she said annoyed. Cillian looked at her clueless, not understanding what she had just said. She let out a exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, it was frustrating when people didn't know what she was saying.

"Forget what I just said. Let's just go find the others,"she said and wrapped her arm around his, pulling him with her. Liam watched them go, that woman was really starting to intrigue him.

xxx

The sun had set and Buffy was getting stir crazy. She knew she couldn't slay but she was still a slayer and her senses were screaming for the hunt. So she snuck out without anyone knowing, she had decided not to stay out long, just till she calmed down, and at the same time she wanted to get to know her surroundings but she didn't count on getting lost. It was a cloudy night so it was dark and there were no street lights.

Silently she cursed to herself and held the stake in her hand a little tighter. She knew she couldn't use it but it was still comforting to have with her. She heard footsteps, she was sure it wasn't a vampire because who ever it was, it wasn't trying to be quiet. She hid behind a tree and watched as the dark figure walked past her. She knew it was Liam since she could feel the telltale feeling in her spine, spreading all over her. This was getting annoying, she was constantly seeing him, the thing she couldn't have was dangled in front of her eyes, tempting her. Now that she thought about it, she saw Liam now more than she saw Angel while they were dating. _Don't think about it_, she commanded herself in her mind, both Angel and Liam were dangerous subjects.

She stepped out of her hiding place and started contemplating which way she herself should be going, if she chose the wrong direction she would only get farther from the house. Now she regretted leaving the house. "Stupid slayer senses," she muttered to herself.

"Are you lost, lass?" came a sweet voice from behind her and involuntarily she jumped in surprise. How had he managed to sneak up on her? Quickly she hid the stake behind her back and spun around, cursing the fact that the sky was starting to clear and the moon was come out from hiding, it's light showing his beautiful features.

"Liam," she whispered automatically, it seemed Angel wasn't the only one pulling that reaction out of her. A grin rose to Liam's lips.

"Miss Summers. We seem to be meeting under the same circumstances quite often, don't we," he said and again internally Buffy damned his sexy accent. It was no wonder the women fell for him so easily. That thought caused jealousy to stir inside her, it wasn't good for anybody's health for her to think about him with other women.

"It's a little dark to have a walk in the moonlight. Where's Cillian?" Liam asked and this time it was Buffy who looked like he had spoken in a different language.

"Cillian?" she questioned confused but then it hit her who Cillian was. "Oh, Cillian. No, just little ole' me."

"It's not safe for a lady wander alone in these dark roads,"Liam stated and Buffy glared at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't wandering. I just got a little lost, that's all. It wouldn't hurt if you had decent roads and street lights, you know," she said defensively. "And I can take care of myself,"she added in an afterthought.

Liam chuckled, amused by her little tantrum. She glared at him but it lost its power when he offered her a crooked smile that made her knees feel weak. She needed to get a grip, she couldn't let her hormones rule her life. But who would it hurt if she kissed him? Just one little kiss, nothing more. No, that would be too much, then she couldn't resist him even the little she could now, especially knowing there was no curse stopping them.

"I should go back before they notice I'm gone and start worrying,"she said and signed at the road with a frown, she still had the problem of not knowing what direction she should be go. Liam saw the lost look on her face and decided to step in.

"I'll walk you home. You live with the Wilson's, don't you?"

She looked at him surprised and he had to laugh at the expression on her face. "I only offered to walk you home, you look like I suggested something improper," he chuckled and a blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks.

"Uhm... yes, with the Wilson's,"she answered, looking at everything except him.

"It's not far,"Liam stated, thankfully not continuing the line of conversation he had been heading before. Buffy let out a breath she hadn't even noticed she'd been holding and dared to raise her eyes to his. She could think of many improper things to do with him. _Stop it!_she chastised herself. She wanted to blame the dreams of her train of thought, the erotic images were making it harder to think about Liam as just another member of the male population.

"It's this way,"Liam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. For a moment she looked at him questioningly but soon sobered. Yes, she needed to get back to the house and away from the temptation.

"Show the way,"she answered airily.

They started walking and soon Buffy realized they really hadn't been very far from the house. When they reached the road to the courtyard, she insisted they'd part, she didn't want him walking her to the door since she wasn't going to be using it.

"Do I get an award from this act of chivalry?" Liam asked with a smirk and Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"An award? What kind?" she asked suspiciously. The smirk on his lips seemed to be widening.

"A kiss,"he answered and her eyes widened. A kiss, something she desperately wanted to give him but at the same time it was something she couldn't do. If she kissed him once, she'd be addicted. She looked at him for a long while till finally her storming mind made a decision. She reached out, her fingers wrapping around his bicep and she rose up to her toes, brushing her lips against his cheek. Her eyes closed as her lips touched his skin and she felt intoxicated from the closeness of him. Quickly she stepped back, not daring to look into his eyes because she had a good idea what she might see in them.

"Thank you for walking me here. Now go,"she said in haste and started running across the courtyard to the house.

Liam watched her go, shaking his head as he slowly started walking backwards on the road. She really was a peculiar lady. His eyes widened as he saw her climbing up the wall to one of the rooms, it had to be her bedroom. What baffled him was that she could climb with the heavy skirt on, he himself had some experience on climbing through a woman's bedroom window and it was hard enough in trousers. Buffy Summers had certainly caught his interest.

.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for your wonderful reviews and being patient with me. Actually I had this chapter finished few days ago but because of the "technical glitch" this site had I couldn't send it to my wonderful beta Mac, who I would also like to thank, she's been a great help with this story. On top of that, I lost the "improved" version of this because my computer decided to go crazy, thankfully it wasn't much new text but I couldn't get one part back to the way I was happy with it. But anyway, here's the next chapter....

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Buffy and the family were all occupying the large sitting room. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to Liam and the chaste kiss she had given him. If people considered a woman walking by herself a slut, did Liam think that of her from the kiss on the cheek? Sure he himself had asked it but maybe it had been a test. _Don't panic_. She needed to think of something else or soon she'd be going crazy. She jumped up to her feet, drawing everyone's attention to herself.

"Uhm... I think I'll go outside, try to catch some fresh air," she explained herself and signed at the window that showed the backyard.

"I'll come along with you, show you the beautiful grounds," Cillian said immediately, then stopped to think and turned to his sister. "Deirdre, will you join us?" Cillian looked at her pleadingly, he really wished she would say yes since he wanted to spent more time with Buffy.

"I think that is a good idea, a breath of fresh air can do no harm," Deirdre answered and set her book aside before getting up from the settee. Buffy tried to signal with her eyes that it was a bad idea but Deirdre chose to ignore it. "We will return before supper," she said to the others.

"Have a wonderful time, and don't forget to show Buffy the garden," Siobhan said with a warm smile.

"We will not," Cillian promised his mother and offered Buffy his arm. With hesitation she took it and the three left the room.

The siblings showed Buffy every inch of the garden without Cillian letting go of her arm till Deirdre asked permission to talk with him. Deirdre looped her arm with Cillian's and guided him out of Buffy's hearing range. Buffy looked at the two, wondering what was going on but at the same time she was glad she had some alone time, especially since her arm was starting to cramp.

Deirdre turned to her brother who was discreetly looking at Buffy from the corner of his eye. She let out a soft sigh. "Cillian, you are my brother and I hold you dear, and that is why I must say this about Buffy. She has someone in her own time, a suitor and a man who has captured her heart. I can see you hold great affection for her but it will only end poorly," she said gently and Cillian nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I can not help it, she is the sweetest creature I have met," he answered.

"But you do understand she will return to her own time when her mission is completed?" Deirdre reminded him.

"Yes, I do know that. But we do not know what the mission is, we can not be certain what is the task she must complete, so maybe it is possible that there is a chance for a courtship," Cillian said, his conflicted emotions evident on his face and voice.

"Dear Cillian, we can not meddle with her life," Deirdre said regretfully and again Cillian sighed, he understood what his sister meant but that didn't mean he was going to surrender to his fate.

"We should return back to her. Maybe we should show her the riding horses," he said and started walking back to Buffy. Deirdre sighed looking up to the heavens and followed her brother. She had a feeling that Cillian's feelings would not be returned and he would be left heartbroken, but what could she do, her brother was a man and old enough to decide for himself.

Buffy spun around as she felt someone approaching. "Would you like to see the riding horses? They're magnificent animals," Cillian suggested and she stared at him confused.

"Horses?"

Cillian smiled and nodded. "Yes, Deirdre and I were thinking it is a lovely day for a ride," he clarified.

"You do know how to ride a horse?" Deirdre asked and Buffy frowned.

"Uhm... I used to. Back when I lived in LA I used to go riding when I had time but it's been years. Really many years," she answered, her frown deepening.

"Then I believe it is a good time to relearn it again," Cillian said triumphantly and offered his arm to her. She looked at Deirdre asking for help but the woman wasn't looking at her.

"I guess it is," she said with a fake smile and let Cillian lead her to the stables with Deirdre following them. She just hoped she wouldn't have to use a sidesaddle but she had a sinking feeling she wasn't that lucky.

xxx

Sneaking out of the manor was a lot easier when she had gotten her own room and so Buffy used the opportunity to scan the area in the daylight. Despite not being able to patrol, she wanted to know her surroundings and be able to move around without getting lost. She was still somewhat embarrassed of having to rely on Liam's help while she wasn't even far from the manor.

She stopped at a crossroad and looked around herself, considering her options. She knew Deirdre didn't like her walking by herself in town so she opted on the other road, she was sure she had plenty of time to sneak into town later since she didn't know when she'd get back home. She started walking down the road, looking around herself so she'd get the area memorized. She stopped as she heard a rider approaching and as she turned around, her breath caught in her throat. It was like from a cover of a cheesy romance novel her mother read, Liam riding on a black stallion towards her. At least she imagined the horse was a stallion because it perfectly fit the image he was presenting. _This is not good_, she thought to herself but couldn't make her feet move.

"Okay, I'm definitely seeing him more now than I did when we were dating," she muttered to herself and looked skywards with a glare before turning her eyes to Liam.

"Got lost again?" Liam asked once he was near enough.

Buffy folded her arms and glared at him. "No. Just scanning the area," she answered defensively.

"Too bad, I wouldn't have minded another kiss," Liam said and she could feel the butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the horse, he was safer to look at than Liam. "Shouldn't you have an escort with you, it's not proper for a lady to wander around by herself,", Liam said and leaned forward in the saddle. She dared to look at him.

"Maybe I'm not a lady,", she said back and he shook his head.

"No, you are one. Only not like any noble woman I've met," he answered and a smile started to tuck at her lips, she barely managed to stop it from growing into a full blown smile.

She turned her eyes to him, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"Well, I like being special," she said casually under her breath, he could barely hear her. She looked at him skeptically. "You're not gonna rat me out, are you?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, not understanding what she was saying. As she noticed the look on his face, she offered him a apologetic smile. "I mean, you're not going to tell anyone I was here? Alone.?" she clarified and as she saw the smirk rising to his lips, she quickly added: "And you're not getting any payment for it."

He looked at her with amusement. "No, I'm not going to ruin your reputation," he answered but she still looked at him with a skeptical eye, he still had that look in his eyes like he wanted to. "Come for a ride with me and I'll convince you", he said and her eyes narrowed, she was certain that was against the rules.

"And what would it do to my reputation if people saw me riding with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a place where no one will be looking."

"I bet you do," she stated.

"I give you my word that I will promise to behave myself," he said but she was still not convinced, not that she believed he would go too far or that she couldn't handle herself but she didn't know if she had enough self-control to be alone with him in a place where no one would be seeing them.

"Still don't think it's a good idea," she said and tried to leave but Liam made the horse step to her path, stopping her and he leaned forward in the saddle, lifting her up to the horse's back.

"Hey!" she protested and gently slapped his hard chest. "I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman!"

Liam offered her a crooked grin. "I'm no gentleman, you should know that," he answered and she swallowed thickly. He was too close. She could smell the soap he used and something that reminded her of Angel, and that was a bad combination.

"Okay, you had your quick feel, now let me down," she said and inwardly cursed of how breathy her voice sounded.

Liam chuckled and shook his head. "No, I like you like this," he answered and she shivered as his hot breath hit the back of her neck, this was not good. He really wasn't a gentleman like Cillian and others she had met, guess the stories about him were true. She felt a bang of jealousy and lust from the thought. There was no curse, he was human and oh so touchable, who would it hurt if she let the sex starved part of her loose. Mentally she shook her head, she couldn't no matter how bad she wanted to, if she couldn't slay then how would pursuing something with Liam affect things. She just had to keep her hormonal girl part in check, she did it with Angel so why couldn't she do it with Liam.

She swallowed thickly as his arm wound around her waist and the horse jumped into trot. With his help she adjusted her position so she wouldn't fall off the horse and as she was pressed against his strong chest, she knew resisting Liam was going to be harder than keeping her hands off Angel because there was no curse, with Angel she knew the consequences but with Liam there was no danger of Angelus being released.

When they reached their destination, Liam stopped the horse and effortlessly jumped down before turning to help her down. She was grateful for it since the dress was not making her moves very graceful. "Where are we?" she asked looking around herself, the area really was excluded like he promised and there was nothing but the small cabin.

"It's an old hunting cabin. Plenty of privacy and not many people come around here, at least not the kind that would spread rumors in the circles you move in," he answered and walked the horse to the water trough. He tied the reins to the pole next to it and patted the animal's neck. She watched him interact with the large animal, Angel had once said he wasn't a good man when he was alive but she could see he was, maybe he drank a little too much, didn't like responsibility and was a man-whore but that didn't make him a bad person, more like a frat boy.

"So, you're into... I mean, you like riding," she said, mentally kicking herself at the lameness of the question. _Way to go, Buffy! He'll think you're a complete loser!_

"Yeah, I like it. It's one of the rare occasions when I feel free," he answered and for a long while all she could do was stare, it was felt like he had shared something private of himself with her.

"So you, too, need a little escapism from reality," she said with a soft smile. He took a step closer to her and at the same time she took a step back, it was safest to keep some distance. He looked hurt by her reaction and she felt like kicking herself.

"I have never forced myself on a woman against her will," Liam said a little offended that she would be scared in his company.

"I know," she stated and slowly walked closer to him, showing him she wasn't afraid. "But I still think we should keep some distance," she added.

A crooked smile formed to his lips and he crossed the distance between them. "And why is that? Do you find me that irresistible, Miss Summers?" he questioned with a thick accent, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"You really have a high impression of yourself, don't you. What makes you think I even like you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and folded her arms in front of herself, she didn't let herself take a step back even though his whole presence was wrecking havoc on her senses.

He chuckled throatily. "Don't taint your pretty lips with lies. You have spirit in you, if you didn't like me, you would have slapped me across the face from my forward behavior," he answered and brushed a strand of hair from her face, waiting for the slap to come at any moment. She wanted to close her eyes and press her cheek to his palm but she held on to the last shred of self-control she had.

"I think we should go back," she said suddenly and took a step back.

"If you wish, I can never deny a beautiful lady anything," he said and returned to the horse. She rolled her eyes, that was a line if she ever heard one. He walked the stallion to her and held him steady. "Let me help you up," he said but she shook her head.

"No need," she answered and easily climbed to the saddle, only then she realized it probably wasn't very proper especially since she was sitting astride. But for some reason when she was with Liam she forgot all about the codes she had been taught and just was herself. She turned her eyes to him, not sure what to expect but he didn't look shocked or scandalized, more like impressed. Without saying anything he placed his foot to the stirrup and hoisted himself to sit behind her.

It took them a while to get back to the road where they had left and without asking her, he steered the horse towards the Collins estate. "Okay, you can drop me here," she said and pulled the reins, stopping the horse. Liam understood what she was thinking, he didn't want to ruin her reputation either. But that didn't mean he wanted to depart from the petite body that had been pressed against him during the whole ride. He dropped down to the ground and helped her down from the saddle.

"Okay, I'm going now. Thanks and see you later," she said and tried to leave but stopped when she heard him talking.

"You going to use the window again?" he asked with a smirk. She spun around to look at him with surprise.

"You saw me?!"

He chuckled at her shock. "Yes, I saw you. And I'm very impressed, I don't think I could do it as fast as you did and I have some experience in that area," he answered, the innuendo clear in his husky voice.

"I bet you have," she muttered under her breath and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. She faltered and fell against his strong chest. _Stupid dress_, she thought to herself and closed her eyes to calm down, for some reason she couldn't make herself pull away from him. "Uhm... I really have to go," she said, her voice coming out as a whisper.

"I am not stopping you," he said against her ear.

_You need to leave. Now!_ she commanded herself but again her muscles didn't work. "I'm going," she said determinately and opened her eyes before taking a step forward. His hand slid from her arm and as soon as his touch was gone, she was missing it. _You can do it_, she coaxed herself and took another step. "I'm going," she repeated and quickly started walking down the road, not looking back because she was afraid if she saw him again she would run into his arms and not care about anything else.

xxx

Buffy was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had successfully snuck back inside, not using the window this time, and now she was trying to figure out how to get out of the mess she was in. There was a knock on the door and Deirdre's voice asking permission to enter the room. "Come in," she said and Deirdre stepped inside.

"I was wondering if you are feeling well, you have been staying in your room for a good while now," she said and Buffy offered her a faint smile.

"I'm okay. Just thinking," she answered.

"May I inquire what you have been thinking of?" Deirdre asked and stepped further into the room. Buffy let out a long sigh and turned her eyes to her new friend.

"About why I'm here. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How am I gonna get home?" she answered painfully and Deirdre looked at her with her face full of sympathy.

"I can not answer that. The Powers did not tell us what the key to your return is, all they said was that you are supposed to fulfill a happening but the time has passed in your time," she answered and laid a gentle hand to Buffy's arm.

"Passed? Huh?" she questioned confused. "Why do they always have to be so damn cryptic?! I can't slay, I can't do anything that might change someone's life, so what am I supposed to do here?! I pretty much can't do anything," she continued, her frustration clear in her voice. She was already breaking those rules by being with Liam. She realized he wasn't Angel and she could see the difference but she also could see that he was a good man and she was falling in love with him too. Could the situation be more complicated? Silence fell to the room. Deirdre didn't know what to say to make her feel better and Buffy just didn't feel like talking, she wanted to get home but at the same time she didn't want to leave because that meant leaving Liam too.

.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and being patient with me, I've got a new job and I've been working in the night shift so there hasn't been much time to write but I do it anyway. And thank you to my wonderful beta, Mac who's been helping with the history part and who got this chapter back before I knew to miss it. And if you haven't read Angel's blue eyed girl's What really happened behind the Wings go read it (if you're old enough of course), it's really good therapy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Buffy paced her room, nervously running her fingers through her hair. After the sundown her slayer instincts had been ordering her to hunt but even more than that, she missed Liam. It was like her blood was screaming for him and her resistance was suffering from a lack of motivation to stay away from him.

Finally she stopped and let out an irritated sigh before looking at the ceiling with a hard glare. "Why did you have to send me here? Why to his town and to where he's human? Haven't you tortured me enough?!" she yelled but nothing happened. "I must be loosing my mind," she mumbled under her breath and went to the door, listening silently before she turned the key locking the door. She grabbed the stake she had hid under the mattress and went to the window, quickly opening it and climbing down. She didn't even notice where she was going before she reached the town.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered to herself as she wandered into a back alley. _And isn't talking to yourself a sign of madness_, she thought to herself soon after.

For a good while she wandered around the alleyways of the town, staying out of sight and trying to memorize the streets. "You shouldn't play cards if you ain't got the money," a man's voice said with a thick Irish accent, Buffy ignored it and turned to head to another direction.

"I do got the money, Mickey, just not with me. Besides, a child could see you were cheating", Liam answered and the sound of his voice stopped Buffy dead on her tracks.

"This is just great," she mumbled under her breath but turned around and headed towards the voices anyway.

"Are you calling me a cheat, pretty boy?" Mickey growled.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing, Mickey? Maybe you should visit doc O'Shaughnessy with your little problem."

"Right now I don't care about the money, seeing those teeth of yours splattered on the alley floor will satisfy my current need," Mickey said with anger radiating from his entire being.

"Mickey-boy, it is no honor when a man needs his brothers to help him in a fight, some could call it unfair," Liam said and slowly a smirk rose to his lips. "But I'm not among those people," he added and swung his fist, hitting the bulky man straight in the face. The two other men joined the fight and Buffy had to do everything she could not to join in, she doubted it would go unnoticed that a noble woman was sending punches at a group of drunken bullies. Besides, Liam seemed to be enjoying the fight, he lacked the finesse Angel had but he was managing pretty well despite the fact that he was obviously drunk. Again. Buffy sighed and leaned against the wall. Her fingers dug into the fabric of her dress as she saw Liam get a hit in the face and she had to restrain herself from going in and pummeling the man into a bloody pulp. But as she saw one of the men pick up a broken piece of wood from the ground, she couldn't keep herself from out of it. The man lifted the wood over his head, ready to hit Liam with it from behind.

"No you don't," Buffy muttered under her breath and grabbed the man by the back of his neck and drove him against the nearest wall. He fell to the ground unconscious and quickly Buffy stepped out of sight. She watched as Liam sent sloppy punches not caring where he hit as long as it was some part of his opponents, he was intoxicated from the thrill of the fight.

She waited until the fight was over and Liam was the last one standing. She started to retreat but accidentally hit a barrel, knocking it over with a loud clang. "Just great," she muttered to herself, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"And what do we have here?" Liam's voice came from behind her and she spun around, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Liam," she whispered breathlessly without even thinking. His eyes raked over her body.

"I have to ask, what is this desire to land yourself into trouble? A beautiful upstanding lady like yourself is not safe in a dingy alley like this one. But lucky for you I was close by and I offer myself to your service and protection," he said with a roguish smile and a gentlemanly bow. Buffy looked at him from head to toe, he was a little rumbled from the fight, swaying slightly from the alcohol in his blood but still he managed to look sexy as hell and she knew the only thing she needed protection from was him. She could already feel her body responding to his soft voice that was laced with a thick Irish accent and slightly slurred from the alcohol he had consumed.

"It is quite a coincidence that you always happen to be close by when I'm out," she stated, she suspected it might have had something to do with the fact that her body felt drawn to his presence and she could feel when he was near, just like she could feel Angel only without the vampire alert.

"Must be fate," he answered and her eyes raised to his. She swallowed thickly, the dark, passionate look in his eyes was not good.

"Must be," she whispered and took a step back but the distance did nothing to cool down the desire she felt inside. "So, are you gonna courageously walk me home or what?" she asked trying to steer her thoughts back to business and away from the temptation.

"I'm at your service, miss, what ever your heart desires, I will hand it to you and valiantly protect you with my life," he said and she couldn't help but smile, apparently he was one of those happy drunks.

"Can you even walk a straight line?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I have been more intoxicated and still managed to make my way into a barmaid's bedroom without her father being none the wiser," he answered, proving his capability of protecting her.

"And that's supposed to comfort me. And, too much information I might add," she said with a grimace. It's not like she was under the illusion he was a monk before he met her but she didn't need or want to hear about his adventures with the opposite sex.

"I do apologize, my sweet Buffy, the whiskey has lowered my sensitivities and I do not wish you to ever feel at unease in my company. Will you still delight me with your presence despite my unsavory condition?"

For a while she just stared at him. "You really are drunk," she stated like it had just dawned to her.

"I do admit that is my condition," he answered with a crooked smile. "I promise to behave myself despite it," he added as her silence stretched.

"Well, since I have your word on that," she drawled like she was still considering it. Liam took a step closer to her, his fingers softly brushing against her cheek.

"Then let me guide you away from this dirty alleyway to the fresh air you belong to," he said, his voice low and soft, doing a perfect job in making her whole body react to him. What was wrong with her?! He was drunk, smelling like a bar and just his sexy slurring voice made her ready to throw him against the dirty wall and kiss him till both their lips were raw.

A self-satisfied smirk formed to his lips as he noticed that her darkened, lusty eyes were fixated on his lips. Her gaze lifted to his face and a faint blush rose to her cheeks as she realized she had been caught. _Smooth, real smooth_, she chastised herself. "Okay, lets just... go," she said nervously and started walking down the alley. He caught up with her soon after, offering her his arm in a gentlemanly manner. She looked at his extended arm, then glanced at his face and with little hesitation took his offer. She wasn't sure if it was for her or for him but he did seem to be able to walk a straight line.

xxx

The walk back to the Wilson residence was full of subtle and not so subtle innuendos between actual conversation and before Buffy even noticed, Liam had walked her all the way to the side of the building. "Uhm... I guess this is my stop," she said glancing up to her window, it was still ajar so she was almost certain no one knew she had been gone. She turned her gaze to Liam. "Are **you** going to get home alright?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I too can take care of myself," he said with a smirk and leaned against the building. He was mostly covered by the shadows but his eyes gleamed with mischief. Even though the sensible part of her brain told her not to, she took a step closer to him, hiding in the shadows with him.

"Thanks for walking me here," she said looking into his eyes.

"My pleasure," he answered softly. He reached out and brushed an escaped lock of hair behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek, his eyes fixed on her lips. Slowly, giving her time to stop him he bent into a kiss, first his lips just gently brushing against hers but soon he grew confident and the kiss grew more heated. She moaned against his lips, her arms winding around his shoulders pulling him closer. The kiss lacked the perfected art of Angel's kisses but Liam didn't fail in leaving her just as breathless. Her knees felt week and her whole body trembled. It was strange to feel his warm lips against hers, his body heat radiating through the close distance but there was nothing unpleasant about it, it was almost familiar in some weird deja vu sort of way.

Slowly he pulled back but his lips were still hovering over hers. "Liam," she whispered breathlessly. She opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to his face, there was no denying it, she was falling for him, maybe even already fallen. She licked her lips, she could taste the whiskey he had been drinking earlier. "Okay, next time you kiss me, I want you to be sober," she stated and a crooked smile rose to his lips.

"There will be a next time?"

"Maybe," she answered coyly, a smile tucking at her lips as well.

"Will you be at the widow O'Shea's ball tomorrow night?" he asked, his fingers mindlessly playing with a strand of her hair.

"She's holding another ball? Again? Wow, she's quite the party animal."

Angel stared at her with confusion. Buffy blushed in embarrassment as she realized again Liam didn't understand what she was saying. "Sorry," she said and directed her gaze back to her window. Liam followed her eyes and smirked. He knew he wasn't going to get into her room but that didn't stop him from thinking about it.

"You will you come to the ball? It will be dreadfully dull if you don't, so please, do not deprive me from the company of a beautiful woman," he pleaded and she had to stop herself from giggling, he sounded like Giles.

"I bet you won't have any trouble in finding company," she answered with a teasing smile, pushing away the jealousy she felt from the memory of seeing him flirting with the maid.

"Say yes," he prompted, his voice soft and seductive. She stared into his dark eyes, feeling like she was drowning in them.

"Yes," she whispered without thinking and quickly turned around, not seeing the happy smile on his lips. "Good night," she called out after her and started climbing up to her window, she didn't dare to look at him.

xxx

The Wilsons and Buffy did go to the ball the next evening and again Mrs. O'Shea commandeered her into her own use. "So tell me, Miss Buffy, have you found a reason to stay with us here? Has dear Mrs. Wilson introduced you to the fit bachelors of this area, if she hasn't I myself will take the task. I know who would be the perfect gentleman for you," Mrs. O'Shea said and started to lead Buffy towards a group of people.

Buffy tried to keep the grimace out of her face but all that was forgotten when she noticed people starting to talk to each other in hushed tones, looking scandalized. She turned to look where their eyes were fixed and an involuntary smile tucked her lips as she saw it was Liam. Their eyes met and it was like everyone in the room had disappeared and all there was left was them.

But Mrs. O'Shea's voice brought her back to reality. "And the scoundrel decides to delight us with his presence. Late as usual." Buffy didn't let her eyes wander from his and her breath caught in her throat when he winked at her. She tried to glare at him but it was a useless attempt. "Do forget that useless man, I will introduce you to Mr. John Collins, he is very respectable and from a wealthy family. And let us not forget, very dashing," Mrs. O'Shea said and started to lead her away.

"Uhm... Mrs. O'Shea, you know I'd love to meet this Mr. Collins but I have something very urgent to discuss with Deirdre. Would you forgive me if I went to see her for a moment?"

"Very well, I suppose I can forgive you but I will introduce you to Mr. Collins before the night is over. Now run along to Miss Deirdre," Mr. O'Shea sighed and Buffy gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she said and quickly made her way across the room to where Deirdre was sitting. "Hey," she said with a sigh and sat next to her.

"Hello to you as well. How did you manage to escape Mrs. O'Shea and introduction to Mr. Collins?" Deirdre asked with a smile.

Buffy groaned. "I asked very politely if I could come and talk to you. And how did you know about Mr. Collins?" She turned to look at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Mrs. O'Shea has been preparing that match for at least a week now. Mr. Collins is a good match, but dreadfully dull. I know it is very wicked of me to say so but it does not make it any less true," Deirdre answered and the two women shared a quiet laugh. Buffy's gaze traveled over the room and her eyes fixed on Liam who was making his way to the entrance that lead to the back garden.

"I think I need some fresh air, I'll be right back," she said and before Deirdre could protest, she was already on her way outside. She followed the pull that was begging her to go to Liam and found him standing in the shadows in the garden where they had first seen each other. "Hey," she said softly and he turned around with a small smile, similar to the ones she had seen on Angel before they knew about the curse. He reached out and pulled her into the shadows with him, his confidence growing even without the alcohol in his system.

"How ever did you manage to escape your destiny to be married off to John Collins? If Mrs. O'Shea could, she'd perform the ceremony herself," he said with a smirk.

"Does everyone know about her plans?" Buffy sighed but Mr. Collins was the last person that was on her mind as she felt Liam's fingers brushing against her bare neck and running up to her cheek.

"That is very probable," he answered, the smirk not leaving his lips. He cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned closer to her. "I haven't had a drink all day. And if I remember correctly, you said something about the next time we kiss you want me to be sober," he stated, his lips almost touching hers. Her whole body was on fire and the closeness of him caused shivers to run though her. Her eyes closed.

"I might have said something like that," she whispered, glad she could get the words out because she felt like there was no air left in her. Softly his lips touched hers before he claimed them in a kiss. Her hands drifted up his arms and wound around his neck, pulling him closer as she pressed herself against his hard body. She moaned against his lips and deepened the kiss, hungry for more. After a while she had to pull back, desperate for air. She was breathing hard and slowly she opened her eyes, staring into his almost black orbs. She could see he was struggling for control just as she was. "Liam," she whispered breathlessly but didn't know how to continue what she wanted to say.

"You are just as intoxicating as the drink but of you I would not give up for anyone," Liam said quietly and brushed his lips against her cheek, pulling her closer to his body.

"That's just what a girl wants to hear, her being compared to a bottle of whiskey," she said wryly and he chuckled, his hot breath tickling her neck. He pulled back and cupped her cheek with his large hand, his thumb running over her lips.

"You are a strange one, Miss Buffy Summers. But you have bewitched me," he said and softly kissed her lips, it was only a brief kiss without the urgent passion the previous one had had. "And you should return to the party, I do not wish to sully your reputation," he added and with hesitation she started to back away from him. She was already addicted to him, how could she leave him behind when her task was done?

Liam watched her go and with a sigh he leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes, trying to pull himself together but as he opened them, there was a familiar figure standing by the doorway. Quickly he straightened up, standing tall.

"I would recommend you to stay away from Miss Summers, Mr. O'Roarke," Cillian said with icy tone as he walked further into the garden.

"I don't think you have any say in the matter, Cillian," Liam answered dismissively.

"I believe I do. I have seen the way you look at her and I will not stand by and watch you tarnishing her good reputation," Cillian continued with more conviction. He had also seen the way Buffy looked at Liam and he certainly didn't like it but he was willing to fool himself that it was just a infatuation to the man's good looks, that she didn't know about his rotten reputation.

"I still don't think it's your business how I look at her. You have eyes, Cillian, you can't deny she is a beautiful woman to be looking at," Liam taunted and neared the man like a large predator but to his surprise, he didn't back away.

"Do not talk about her looks, you have no right! She is an innocent lady who will marry someone who is worthy of her, not a drunk layabout like yourself."

Liam's eyes darkened and he let out a wry laugh. "Maybe someone like you? A proper gentleman who would keep her like a fragile flower in the palm of his hand." Again he laughed. "You couldn't handle a woman like Buffy. She's too strong for you, she's not like the sheep you arehave used to, she has a mind of her own and I severely doubt she would settle into someone as boring as you. She is a free spirit that you can't suffocate even if you try."

Cillian looked at him with contempt. "Miss Summers is not one of your women in a tavern, she is a proper lady, something you are not familiar with," he said and got even more furious as Liam chuckled, looking at him with amusement.

"Who would have thought, Cillian Wilson isn't all sugar water after all," he said with a smirk but then turned serious. "But even if you grew some manhood into you, you better stay away from me and Buffy, the lady can decide herself if she wants anything to do with a drunk layabout like myself," he continued, his tone taking a menacing edge.

"Maybe the lady does not know what is good for her," Cillian stated keeping his stand, Liam was starting to look dangerous but he wouldn't let himself back down. Liam took a step forward and poked his finger into the shorter man's chest.

"I don't have any reservations in pummeling you down, Cillian, but I doubt the lady would think kindly of it so I suggest for your own good to leave her alone," Liam said seriously and Cillian knew he meant it. For a good while Liam stared into his eyes to see if the message had gone through and when he was satisfied, he simply left the garden returning back inside. Quickly his eyes found Buffy who was sitting next to Deirdre, talking animatedly. Their eyes met and a brilliant smile lit her face. He flashed her a smile back and quickly turned away, it didn't take much to get people talking and ruining her was not his intention. He spared a brief look back to her before leaving to another part of the house, she was too tempting when he could see her and if Cillian Wilson had seen something between them, soon others would too.

Buffy watched as Liam left the room and Deirdre followed her gaze, a frown appearing to her face as she saw who Buffy was looking at. This was not good.

.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything, if I did, the horror of A/C would never have happened not even in David Greenwalt's dirty fantasies. This fic is from my head but I don't own any of the characters. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

**Rating:** M, this is not for kiddies, if you aren't old enough then don't read this.

**Pairing:** B/R, just kidding, B/A of course or should I call it Buffy/Liam

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and being patient with me. I know it's been forever since I last updated this one but real life is a bitch sometimes. Hope this chapter takes the edge off. And I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta, Mac (MacKenzie Creations) who's been very helpful with this fic and got this chapter back in a heartbeat.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

For weeks, Buffy had been secretly meeting Liam and every time she left him behind, it felt like she ripping her heart out all over again. She was starting to dread the moment she would accomplish what ever she was supposed to do; she didn't know how she could stand leaving Liam. But she had to pat herself on the back for her self-control, she had been seeing Liam in private and they hadn't gone further than some heavy kissing, he was trying to be a gentleman while she still had fears of what it would do to her and to their relationship if she lost control. She had tried to keep her distance from him but it was fruitless, a battle she never won.

xxx

Buffy looked outside the window with a longing gaze. Her mind was drifting off to Liam and she was starting to feel boxed in. She spun around, looking at Deirdre who was doing some kind of needlework on the sofa. "I think I'll go out for a walk, check the grounds. I've been cooped up inside a bit too much already," Buffy said and picked up her shawl, draping it over her shoulders.

"I am sorry but I did not understand," Deirdre said looking at her, confusion written all over her face. Buffy turned her gaze to her, flashing an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry. Giles always says I mistreat the English language. I said I am going out for a walk, I have been too much inside too much and it's making me jittery... anxious," she explained and Deirdre nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps you should take a companion along with you," she suggested but Buffy shook her head.

"No need, I won't go far. And I like to stay out of people's way so they won't wonder about my strange 20th century behavior," she answered and headed to the door. "See ya," she called out and with that, left. Deirdre let out a weary sigh, looking at the closed door.

Buffy was slowly running along the back road when suddenly someone grabbed her arm, pulling her off the road. She lifted her hand, ready to strike her attacker but then she saw the surprised face of Liam. She quickly lowered her hand, hiding it behind her back.

"You are a fierce lass, aren't ya," Liam stated with a thick accent, he was more than little surprised that she had been ready to hit him using her fist instead of a ladylike slap of a hand.

"Don't do that!" she cried out and gently hit his chest, keeping her real strength in check. He groaned from the impact and his hand came up to rub the spot.

"Ow. I'm starting to believe you can take care of yourself," he said more to himself than to her.

"I told you," she reminded him, then her gaze softened, had she hit him too hard?

"You told me," he amended and gently placed his arm to her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't I even get a kiss for greetings?" he asked, looking absolutely sinful.

"Maybe," she answered looking coy but when his lips descended down to hers, she responded into the kiss without a second thought.

xxx

Almost like Liam had been expecting to run into her, he had a horse with him and after little convincing he took Buffy to the cabin with him. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and escorted her inside. She looked around herself, the the cabin was just as small on the inside as it looked on the outside, it was very bare, few cabinets, a kitchen table, a fireplace covered with soot and a bed behind a curtain that was only half fastened to the wire running over it. Liam looked like he was regretting of bringing her inside.

"I know, it is not luxurious but it helps to keep out the rain," he said with a shrug.

"Believe me, I've seen worse places", she answered and turned her eyes to the window. The glass was sprinkled with drops of water, it really had started to rain. "So what do you suppose we do here while we're stranded?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and pulled back the curtain before sitting to the edge of the bed. Naughty images of her and Liam in a passionate embrace invaded her mind and she had to shift her eyes off of him.

"Few things do come to mind but they are not proper to a lady's ears", he answered and immediately her eyes snapped to his.

"My ears aren't that proper," she stated looking at him calmly even though she was feeling anything but, it felt like her heart was trying to burst out through her chest, blood was rushing through her veins that she could almost hear it and a wetness was gathering between her thighs from the thoughts of improper things he could do to her. Her eyes held his and it felt like the cool room was starting to pick up heat.

But Liam broke the stare, she was too tempting and for once he had found a woman who he wanted to protect from himself, she had so much innocence and purity, while she was still not naive and sometimes even brash but he didn't want to sully that purity with his actions. He turned to the window and stared into the rain till he managed to get his blood flow to other parts of his body than his manhood. He turned back to look at her, his hands held behind his back. "There's a rumor going around town that you have a beau waiting for you," he said acting indifferent but didn't manage to sound like it.

For a while Buffy just stared at him, trying to figure out what he was saying and then it hit her. "Riley?"

"Sounds like an Englishman," he stated not sounding very happy.

"He's from Iowa," she answered.

"I don't like the sound of that."

A smile rose to her lips, he was jealous, he was actually jealous because of Riley. "He's a potential boyfriend but I'm not in love with him," she assured him.

"Marriage does not require love. But you have not been promised to him?" First he sounded almost bitter, then hopeful. He crossed the distance between them, his eyes not leaving her face.

"No, I haven't been promised to him. And love in a marriage is a must for me, I will never marry a person that I don't love", she answered. She reached out and took his hand into hers, pulling him to sit next to her on the bed. Her small hand cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing against his lower lip. "Liam, I..." she started but like he was anticipating her words, he interrupted her.

"I am not a good man," he said and tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She turned him to look at her and shook her head.

"No, I know you are a good man," she vehemently denied his words.

"And how do you know, from the kisses I have stolen in the dark?" he questioned, obviously not just taking her word for it.

"Because I have seen your soul," she answered and immediately wanted to frown, that sounded so corny. A humorless laugh fell from his lips.

"Maybe you should tell that to my father, he does not think I have one," he said with well covered sadness hidden in his voice.

"Liam," she whispered and cupped his cheek with her small hand. "I could never love a man who doesn't have a soul as beautiful as yours," she said sincerely. _Or the same one_, she added in her mind. She had no illusions, she knew she would never love another person as much as she loved Angel and she could feel the same love for Liam because they shared the same soul and despite their differences, they were still the same.

Liam got up from the bed and walked to the window, staring outside into the rain. He was feeling confused, emotions he had never felt before were stirring inside him.

"Liam", she said softly and he turned to look at her. Why did she have to look so tempting sitting on that old bed? He wanted to close his eyes to shun the image away but he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He loosened his cravat, suddenly it felt extremely tight. Her fingers brushed the bed invitingly, beckoning him to join her despite knowing she shouldn't, that it was wrong but her willpower was starting to meet its end.

Without thinking, he crossed the floor to her. She was leaning against the two pillows that were on the bed and looking more sinful and innocent than any of the barmaids he had had before. He blanketed her body, pulling her flush against his and kissed her with burning desire. She responded into the kiss without loosing a second, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him even closer to her if that was possible. His lips wandered down to her neck, his fingers brushing away the long strands of hair and as his tongue traced the scar that he had found to be one of her most sensitive spots, he briefly wondered how it had got there to mark the otherwise perfect skin.

Despite the breathy sighs she was voicing, he managed to wake up to the reality and pulled away. He got off of her and sat up to the edge of the bed, desperately trying to get himself under control. He closed his eyes and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Buffy was steadying her breath, watching him fight for control. Slowly she rose up to sitting next to him, her eyes studying his face. He was staring at the floor, keeping his eyes firmly away from her to stay away from the temptation. She shifted closer to him, taking a hold of his chin and turning him to face her. His eyes locked with hers and she was not prepared for the intensity in them.

"Liam," she whispered and smoothed her hand over his cheek. "I..." she started but decided not to say any more, just kissed him. The kiss started tentatively but soon grew more passionate and hungry. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body against his. She could feel his fingers pulling open the strings on the back of her dress. But then his fingers seized and he pulled back, pressing his face against her neck.

"God, lass. What are you doing to me? What kind of a spell have you put me under?" he questioned and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, his lips brushing against the scar Angel had left there and shivers of desire ran through her body.

"Sorry, I'm spell free," she answered running her fingers through his hair. He lifted his face from its hiding place and looked at her.

"I do not wish to sully your reputation," he said, softly brushing his hand across her cheek.

"It's not anybody's business how we decide to express our feelings," she answered fiercely and took his hand into hers, threading their fingers together. "Just... kiss me," she whispered and tentatively he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her lips.

The kiss turned more passionate with every passing moment and his fingers returned to work on the strings holding her dress firmly in place. Expertly he opened the fastenings. "Thank God," Buffy sighed as the bodice loosened around her. "You have no idea how uncomfortable that thing is," she added but all thoughts of it was vanished from her mind as his lips brushed against the raised skin of her scar. He smiled and continued to release her from her clothing.

He pulled her up standing and the heavy dress slid to the ground. He picked it up and laid it on the table so it wouldn't get dirty from the floor. Then he started to remove her undergarments. She closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing to steady, her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt such desire for him that if he soon didn't get rid of the clothes, she was going to rip them off.

"I need you," she whispered, her voice coming out husky and inviting. He swallowed. With fierce determination he quickly shed the rest of her clothes off and as she turned around, his mouth went dry. Again he swallowed, his eyes raking over her naked body, hungrily taking everything in.

"Beautiful," he whispered to himself and a blush rose to her skin. She reached out to him, taking his hand into hers and pulled him closer to her. Her lips were hovering over his, wanting to taste them.

"You have too many clothes on," she said and raised her eyes to his. His gaze grew more heated and it was almost like his eyes darkened to near black from her words, but they still held the fire of his soul making them alive. He took her into his arms and kissed her with hungry passion, devouring her mouth with his lips. As the kiss went on, their hunger for each other only grew. With determinate moves he shed his clothes off and backed her to the bed, gently laying her down to it. He broke the kiss and took a deep calming breath, closing his eyes in concentration. She watched him almost in awe, it was still strange to see him breathe, actually breathe in need of the air. He opened his eyes, locking his gaze with hers.

"Are you certain?" he asked, giving her a chance to back down but wishing she didn't because his cock was so hard it was starting to hurt.

"Absolutely certain," she answered, her hand coming up to run along his cheek before disappearing to the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss. Her fingers threaded into his hair and she smiled against his lips, she was still getting used to him with a long hair.

The kiss grew more heated by the passing second, their hands hungrily running over the naked skin and it almost came too much to bare. His hand traveled down her body to between her thighs and his fingers brushed against her clit. She let out a soft sigh and her eyes closed. His fingers kept on going, gently touching her dripping wet sex before one finger pushed inside her hot passage. She opened her eyes, looking into his, and tightened her inner muscles around his finger. He almost moaned, he couldn't wait to be inside her, to feel those muscles squeezing him. He kissed her hungrily and pulled his finger from inside her, placing his hard member against her entrance. He pulled back just a little, staring into her eyes as he pushed inside her. She moaned, biting her lip as he slid all the way inside her, his girth stretching her.

Liam fought for control as her tightness surrounded him. He also felt jealousy bubbling inside him, she was not untried even though she was tight as a virgin. But he didn't want to think about who the man might be. He turned his eyes to hers and brushed away the lone tear that was threatening to fall. "Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned. She gave him a teary smile and shook her head.

"No, not hurting," she whispered and took his hand into hers, brushing a soft kiss over the digits. Suddenly she was feeling emotional, the feel of him inside her and his warm body pressed against her was making her think of all the possibilities she and Angel could have had if so many things hadn't been on their way.

Taking a deep breath, she threw the what-if's out of her mind and concentrated on the man she was with. She smiled and threaded her fingers with his, squeezing her inner muscles around his hardness. He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. He had had a lot of women so he had experience and stamina but he knew he wouldn't last long with this one.

"Buffy," he groaned and tightened his hold on her hand, placing it to the pillow over her head. He opened his eyes and reached for her other hand, kissing the knuckles before placing it next to her other one. He kissed her lips and slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside. Her back arched off the bed, her legs wrapping around his more tightly and a soft moan fell from her lips.

She pulled her hand free and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. Her hand cupped his cheek, her fingers brushing away the sweat from his brow before traveling down his neck and over his shoulder to feel the smooth skin of his back. She could feel the muscles rippling under the skin from the exertion as he thrust inside her. He felt scolding hot, something Angel had never been but still despite knowing the body was new to her, that she and Angel had only had one time together, her body seemed to respond to him like there had been more, like they had experienced pleasure more than just once on that other rainy night.

They were slowly moving together, their hands reaching for every bit of naked skin and lips hungrily devouring each other. But each touch and kiss was turning more heated as they were climbing towards the first release. Liam was fighting to keep himself under control, he wanted her to reach the climax before he surrendered to his own pleasure but the powerful muscles rippling around his cock were making the task difficult. His lips went to the scar on her neck, suckling it and the breathy moans she was voicing told him she wasn't far from reaching the first peak. She was trashing under her from the pleasure as he thrust into her with more power, his movements becoming more erratic as he was feeling his own release nearing. She stared into his eyes and a lonely tear ran down from the corner of her eye.

"Angel," she breathed out as the rush of hot pleasure ran through her body and she reached the peak. As her inner muscles rippled around his girth, he let go of the shred of control and with her name falling from her lips, he spilled his seed inside her. "I love you," she whispered, almost too softly that he didn't hear her.

He brushed his lips across her cheek and wrapped his arms around her small frame before rolling them around so she was resting on top of him. They were both breathing hard, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other. She felt completely boneless, pleasantly numb even, something that the worst mistake of her life named Parker had not managed to achieve. After a while she tried to shift off of him since he really did need to breathe but he wouldn't let her, his arms tightened around her and he brushed a soft kiss across her forehead. She smiled and set her head to his shoulder, her fingers drawing lazy patterns on the sweaty skin of his chest.

As his mind slowly started to work again, he came to a realization. "Did you call me an angel?" he asked with his brows furrowing together and turned to look at her. She swallowed, staring into his eyes. Had she really called him Angel?

"You look like Angel. But don't mind me, you really shouldn't listen to the things a girl says when she's having a mind-blowing orgasm," she answered and looked away.

"Any of the things? Even that you love me?" he questioned and she turned her gaze back to him.

"That was true," she answered softly and waited for him to panic. For a moment the look in his eyes was like he was ready to jump from the bed and run to the hills but he didn't move. She started to shift off of him but again he held her in place.

"Buffy. You should not love me," he said.

She let out a soft sigh. She almost said 'We've already had this conversation' but managed to stop herself since it was Angel, not Liam she had the conversation with. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter. You can't choose who you love, sometimes you want to hate the person but you still love him with everything you've got. Love isn't something you can decide who you give it to, it's not in your brain, it's in your heart, in your blood."

For a long moment he just stared into her eyes. "Then we are both damned," he stated softly, his hand smoothing her hair before his fingers wrapped into the long locks and he pulled her into a kiss.

.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything. If I did, C/A and B/S wouldn't even exist in my nightmares.

**A/N:** Thank you to all readers and especially to those who have taken time to review, they are very much appreciated and keep the muse happy. And I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta, Mac who's been very supportive, like many of you guys have been, and got this chapter back to me in no time at all.

**A/N2: **And I also have to say this that if there's anyone who hasn't read Angel's blue eyed girl's crossover fic Still His Girl, I warmly recommend it (if you're old enough of course). It is absolutely wonderful story with great Buffy/Booth action (and I don't mean just the smutty kind).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Buffy opened her eyes and lazily stretched her sleepy limbs on the bed. In which she was alone, she noticed. Quickly she raised her eyes, her gaze landing on Liam. He was sitting on a chair near the bed, holding a sketch pad against his leg that was thrown over the other. He was wearing nothing but his breeches and he hadn't even bothered to fasten them. She licked her lips. That's when his hand stopped its movement and his gaze lifted, locking with hers.

"Good morning", he greeted as he set the pad down to the floor and moved to the bed, his large body covering hers. Her hand pressed the sheet more firmly to her chest, she didn't know why she even bothered to cover herself, it wasn't like he didn't already know every inch of her body. During the last three weeks he had gotten very familiar with it.

"Morning", she answered, her voice coming out breathlessly. "So, what were you doing?" she asked and escaped from under him to the edge of the bed, the sheet was still covering her. He slumped against the bed with a sigh and reached out to her, his hand running down her naked back, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip to keep quiet, he affected her body all too easily. He rolled onto his stomach and picked up the sketch book from the floor, placing it to her lap.

Carefully she flipped over the first page, it was filled with sketches of hands, eyes, lips and other features of a human body. She turned the page slowly, lingering on every drawing. When she came face to face with a pretty young girl, he told her it was his sister. The affection in his voice warmed her whole body and she could tell he loved his only sibling, she also noted that there was not even one sketch of neither of his parents, just of his sister. She moved forward, there was some very talented drawings of the horse that was still standing outside the little cottage and of beautiful sights; ponds, rivers, trees, meadows and fields. But the last pages made her blush, he definitely knew her body even if she now hid it from view. The pages were filled with rather erotic images of her but the last one was different, in it she was asleep, she looked peaceful and completely ravished. She closed the pad and turned to look at him. He was laying on his side, leaning to his arm and a proud smirk was adorning his handsome face. Slowly she laid next to him, running her eyes over those beautiful features.

"You're really talented, you know," she stated and quickly continued as he raised a single eyebrow, his mind was obviously on other things. "I mean artistically, outside the bedroom."

"Thank you," he said politely, his eyes roaming over her body before he moved closer to her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Why aren't you really doing it? You know, professionally. In Paris or something," she asked and suppressed a moan, his talented lips were making their way up to her neck. Paris was the place to be for artists, right?

"Starvation and thirst does not suit me," Liam stated and pulled her tightly against his body, it appeared to be the end of that conversation. He rolled them around so she was trapped underneath him, his arms framing her head. His lips softly brushed against hers before making their way down to the scar he knew made her loose control.

She let out a breathy sigh, her eyes closing as she let herself be seduced by his actions. As his blunt teeth scraped against the scarred flesh, a moan fell from her lips, her back arched off the bed and her body pressed against his in an inviting manner. He pulled down the blanket that was still covering her and cupped her breasts with his large hands, his thumbs teasing the nipples into hard peaks. Buffy quickly tugged the breeches he was wearing down his legs, releasing his hardness from its confinement before her hand returned to his backside and squeezed the other cheek. She smiled against his lips as he jumped. Her hand trailed around him and her fingers wrapped around the hard flesh of his manhood. He groaned, breaking the kiss as she started stroking the large cock in her hand, her thumb brushed over the tip, spreading the moisture that was slowly leaking.

Her free hand buried itself into his hair, pulling his face closer to hers so they could continue where they left off. Her tongue traced his lips, asking permission to enter and as he parted his lips, she deepened the kiss. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his cock, if she continued any longer he'd come into her hand and he didn't want that.

"Ionúin," he whispered against her cheek. She had no idea what it meant but she liked the sound of it, husky and loving. Maybe she'd ask about it later.

"I need you," she said breathlessly and pulled him into another kiss. He guided his hard manhood to her entrance and thrust inside. She let out a soft cry, her back arching off the bed as he pushed all the way inside her. Her fingers dug into the hard muscles on his back and she closed her eyes tightly relishing in the feel of him. To her it was heaven and again she felt the sudden panic that what would happen when she was sent back to her own time, she couldn't have this, couldn't have anything with Liam or Angel. Angel would be in LA and she would have to stay in Sunnydale with the curse between them. A lonely tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hand cup her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the tear. She stared into his dark eyes, that were full of passion and worry.

"I'm okay," she said before he could ask. "Just thinking too much."

"About what?" he asked softly. Despite the tight walls surrounding his manhood he forced himself to consider her first, not his own pleasure.

"You. Me. Us," she answered with a sigh. Liam stared at her face, his finger smoothing the small wrinkles between her brows as she frowned. He mistook her worry into fear of people finding out about them, loosing her good name and status.

"Ionúin, I will not let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe, here with me," he promised and Buffy had to fight against another tear from surfacing. She truly wished he could. Deciding not to think about it, she squeezed her inner muscles around his hard member, telling him she was more than ready for them to continue what they had started. As he started to move with shallow strokes, she let herself drown in the sensations he was creating. In no time her brain had forgotten how to function as he worshiped her body, his lips spreading passionate kisses to her face, neck and lips as he moved inside her, his every thrust stressing her oversensitive clit.

When they reached the first peak, his name fell from her lips and she pulled him into the storms of pleasure along with her, milking the release from him. For a long while they just laid there, their limbs tangled together and the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Her head was resting on his chest and with a soft smile she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, strong against her ear. She knew they had been staying at the cabin too long already but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms and find him next to her when she woke up. But when he shifted under her, she knew it wouldn't happen.

"I don't want to leave," she mumbled against his chest. He let out a soft chuckle and smoothed back her tangled blonde hair, drawing her eyes to his.

"Neither do I, but we should go before the Wilsons know you have been gone."

"I don't wanna," she said with a pout, sounding like a small child. She shifted in the bed, folding her arms over his chest and placed her chin to the top of her hands. "I want to stay here with you. Forget the world outside that door exists," she continued more seriously and pressed a lingering kiss to his chest.

"I do not think I am fit enough to spend the rest of our lives in this bed," he chuckled, he knew he was in good shape and had a lot of practice and skills in the bedroom but she still managed to wear him out. She smiled and rose up to lean on her arms, hovering over his larger form.

"I bet we could work on that," she said with a crooked grin, her eyes shining with happiness.

"You'll be the death of me," Liam sighed melodramatically, earning a playful slap from her. But then her whole being turned more serious, her eyes going to the window. It was almost dawn, she didn't need to see it to know that the sun would be rising soon.

"We should go," she sighed, her voice telling she didn't want to. Slowly she shifted off his warm body and got off the bed, searching for her clothes. He stayed in bed, watching her every move as she walked across the small room to the neat pile of clothes on the kitchen table. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he had never considered staying with just one woman, but during the three weeks he had been taking Buffy into his bed, he had not felt the desire to search for lady company elsewhere, and truthfully he also didn't have the energy.

"Can you help me with this, please," her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She was facing away from him, clearly waiting for him to help with the dress. He got up from the bed, unashamed of his nakedness, and crossed the distance between them. He took the strings to his hands and carefully closed the bodice around her. When she had sneaked out of the mansion after everyone had turned in to their chambers, she hadn't bothered to put on the corset and other pieces of clothing that would only waste time as she was in a haste to get them off in the cabin.

Her eyes closed and she let out a breathy sigh as his fingers brushed against her bare skin and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. As he finished with the dress, he let his finger slowly travel up to her neck, lingering on the scar before continuing to her jaw. She wanted nothing more than to him to continue but she knew if she let him, they wouldn't get out of the cabin anytime soon. She took a step forward, taking in deep breaths before speaking. "Maybe you too should put on some clothes."

"Perhaps," he stated. He took a step closer to her and pressed a lingering kiss to her neck before going to the bed for his pants, leaving her breathless and dripping wet from desire. She closed her eyes and took long calming breaths to get herself together. As she finally opened her eyes, her gaze landed on her dress. She had been on a hurry to get to Liam that she had grabbed the first dress she could reach, only now she realized that it resembled the one she had seen on Giles' book when she and Willow had tried to find out what kind of girls Angel liked. A deep frown formed on her face. She turned her eyes to him, thankfully he was now fully dressed so it was easier to form actual thoughts around him.

"Liam?" she asked uncertainly, gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you find me boring?" she asked wringing her fingers nervously. She remembered Angel saying that he found the noble women boring and now she was one, what if he was just after her for the thrill. What if... she mentally kicked herself, not willing to go through more if's and break her own heart before he could.

"Do I find you what?" he asked like he had misheard her.

"Boring? You know, dull?" she clarified, getting more nervous. Then he laughed, a sound that would have melted her heart if it had been any other time.

"Buffy. Darling. You are anything but dull", he said quickly crossing the distance between them before pulling her closer to him, his eyes tracing her features. "You are unlike any woman I have met", he added and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek longer than needed. He didn't understand what had brought this on, for three weeks they had shared the same bed and she had been nothing but confident and passionate, but now she was almost fearful like he was going to crush her with simple words.

Slowly a bright smile rose to her lips, it was like a burden had been lifted from her chest and even a little of the insecurities Angelus had left, disappeared. "Really?" she asked, her eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Yes," he answered and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back to look at her more closely. "Is everything..." he started to ask but she jumped in.

"Just a little Buffy meltdown. Nothing to worry about." She smiled again, trying to ease his mind and took his hand into her much smaller one. "But we should go," she stated and started pulling him towards the door.

xxx

Buffy managed to sneak in through her bedroom window without the servants seeing her and she was just in time before any of the family was up. Once again she was thankful for her slayer's occupation that had taught her to manage without a lot of sleep since that was something she didn't get much of the night before. She had just enough time to take off her dress, place it to the closet and have an hour of sleep before the maid knocked on her door, letting her know the breakfast was about to be served.

Cillian made it his business to sit next to Buffy on the breakfast table and kept a steady conversation going, not letting anyone else have a word with her. Despite Cillian keeping her occupied, she noticed Deirdre giving her strange looks and she could tell the woman wanted to talk to her, probably alone. It took several hours till Deirdre decided to act on that desire.

Deirdre looked around herself in the lounge where the women of the house had settled. Her eyes landed on Buffy and she put down the crochet work she had been doing before getting up from her seat and making her way to their guest. "Buffy, would you like to take a walk with me? It is a lovely day outside," she asked and Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," she answered and got up from the settee, placing her needlework to the side table. Who would have thought, Buffy Summers doing needlework, her mother would never believe it. But considering she couldn't slay, there was no TV or electricity for that matter and she couldn't even help with the housework because the servants did that, she had to learn to do what the others did and in her own opinion she was pretty good at it.

The two women left the manor, walking deep into the garden in the backyard. "So what's the what?" Buffy asked, making Deirdre turn to look at her and again getting a strange look.

"Pardon me?"

Buffy flashed her a sheepish look and corrected, "I mean what did you wanted to talk about?. You've been giving me the looks all morning."

Deirdre let out a soft sigh and sat down to a bench, patting the seat next to her. Buffy sat to the seat offered to her and turned to look at her expectantly. "Very well, since you asked me directly, I will give you an direct answer. I know you have been spending your nights elsewhere, and I also know that you have been spending them with Liam O'Roarke."

Buffy bit her lip, she had been so sure she'd been careful, maybe she was loosing her edge. "Yeah, I have," Buffy stated and Deirdre looked at her in shock, there was not even a trace of shame on her face.

"Do you even understand the consequences of your actions? You are a woman out of wedlock, what will people say..."

But Buffy didn't let her finish. "It's nobody's business. We are two adults and we know what we're doing," she said sternly, then softened a bit. "Besides, sex isn't that big of a taboo where I come from."

Deirdre let out a long breath before gently taking Buffy's hand into hers, she was like a mother talking to a child. "I am not simple-minded, I do know about the cruder things in life no matter how unpleasant that is. But I do like you very much, Buffy, I consider you as a friend and that is why I advise you to put a stop to your socializing with Mr. O'Roarke. He is known of how poorly he treats the women he is associated to, he is a womanizing drunkard who does not take the responsibility his status requires of him, I know it is wicked of me to say it but it is true, he will make a very poor husband."

"I know he has some frat boy qualities and that he likes to drink, fight and... see women, but despite all that he is a good man. And I love him. I can't help it. And while I'm here, I'm not gonna stop seeing him because one day the Powers That Be are gonna give me the shitty end of the deal and throw me back to where I came from and then I can't even see him because it hurts so much," Buffy said, fighting back the tears that were already stinging her eyes. Just the thought of leaving Liam, made her heart ache and all the air leave her lungs.

Deirdre saw the suffering look and efficiently it took her mind off of the tiny slip Buffy had let out. Usually she didn't have much sympathy for the women with low morals but Buffy's pain made her feel sorry for the woman. She knew Buffy was the slayer and they were known to not have long lives, so maybe a little happiness, even with someone like Liam O'Roarke, could be a blessing. She didn't like it, especially since Cillian was quite taken with their strange guest, but she still couldn't help but feel like she needed to take a step back and let Buffy make her own mistakes. Maybe her association with Liam was a lesson, something she needed to learn before returning home, back to her own time. Or maybe she was just reaching because the pain that was radiating from the small blonde was making her suffer as well. She let out a deep sigh.

"I will not say anything. The scandal would not only affect you, it would also have a reflection to my family. But promise me you will be more discreet. And careful, an accident might not harm his reputation but it will destroy yours."

"An accident?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"A child out of wedlock," Deirdre answered in a whisper, she knew they were alone but still a thing like that wasn't said aloud.

"Oh? Oh! Uhm, yeah, careful as mice," Buffy promised with a blush of embarrassment, then frowned. "No, that wasn't right, but whatever, we're careful."

Actually she hadn't even thought about getting pregnant, she still remembered, very vividly, what Angel had said about not being able to have children and even though she could make the distinction between Angel and Liam, that thought was still implanted to the back of her head. Her frown deepened, there really wasn't a way to get on the pill here, that could cause some major issues.

.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and for being patient with me. I was supposed to get this finished before Christmas but didn't have such luck. But luckily I succeeded before the year ended, heh. This chappie is on the short side but I figured you'd rather have a short one than none since it's been so long since I last updated this. And I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Mac who once again got this chapter back before I knew to miss it. But Happy New Year to everyone and on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The months Buffy had spent with the Wilson's had taught her to adapt to the lifestyle of the era, and since there was no TV or other modern amusements, she was actually looking forward to getting out of the house and going to the market with the women of the family. On regular basis she missed the Bronze, but the price of actually going there was too high and she was not willing to give up Liam.

Still every day at sunset the slayer in her was screaming for a hunt, ever since she had become the slayer she had wanted a normal life, but now that she had it, she knew even more clearly that it was something she could never really have. Spending the night with Liam did something to lull the slayer in her into submission, but knowing there were demons roaming the streets, hurting people and that she had the power to stop them, made her feel guilty of being with the man she loved and ignoring her calling.

Buffy turned the vegetables in her hand, but her thoughts were running wild and straying from the actual task at hand. She had heard about a possible vampire attack and she was doing her best Angel-impression, a deep frown marring her features.

"What are you thinking?" Deirdre's voice pulled her back to the reality. She spun around, her eyes landing on the owner of the voice.

"Oh. Just the usual Buffy-thoughts," she answered with a small smile, waving it off.

Deirdre looked at her with a curious expression on her face, her head tilted to the side. "You truly have strange expressions," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm a strange girl," Buffy said with a shrug, she remembered Giles calling her that and just the thought of him made her miss him, the scoobies and her mother. Slowly she started to drift back into full brood-mode.

"Is something amiss?" This time it was Mrs. Wilson's voice that pulled her out of her brooding.

"Buffy thoughts," Deirdre answered and got a strange look from her mother. Buffy had to stifle a laugh, now it was official, she was a bad influence on people.

xxx

"Buffy," Deirdre started to say, turning around to face her new friend but she was nowhere in sight. She looked around herself, searching for the small blonde with her eyes but her search turned out to be fruitless. She let out a long, weary sigh, again Buffy had wandered off by herself without a concern of the consequences. She suppressed an annoyed huff, she wouldn't let herself act in an unladylike manner no matter how displeased she was from the blonde's behavior.

Buffy was walking down the street when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to an alleyway. She was about to strike when she realized it was Liam. "Liam!" she cried out in exasperation and gently slapped his chest, careful not to use too much force.

"Happy to see me, eh?" he smirked. She gave him a halfhearted glare, she never could be seriously pissed with him when he flashed that sinful smirk, it should be listed as a lethal weapon.

"Don't do that! Haven't I told you not to do that, I could've hit you!" she chastised and again slapped his hard chest.

"Promise not to," he said with that delicious Irish accent that made her instantly forgive him. He added the sexy smirk and she knew that was it for her. "Lemme show you something tomorrow," he added and she turned her gaze to him, eying him suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you have a dirty mind. Not that kinda something, unfortunately," he answered and backed her against a wall, placing his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her with his body.

"I don't think I'm the only one," she stated and tried to duck under his arm, but he blocked her attempt. She turned to look at him, she could have easily escaped him, but she didn't seem to find the will to even try again.

"Say yes," he coaxed, running his knuckles over her cheek.

"Why?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Because I want to show you something. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you," he answered and she gave him a pout she knew worked wonders on Angel. His eyes dropped to her protruding lower lip. Slowly he licked his lips and let his eyes wander back to hers. "Don't do that, lass. Or I might not be able to resist the temptation and that won't be good for your reputation," he said and her lip only stuck out further before she teasingly ran her tongue over it and wiped the pout off her face. "Vixen," he accused and she flashed him an unrepentant smile.

"I have to go, before Deirdre sends a search party for me," she said and this time managed to escape from his arms, already missing them.

"You didn't answer me. Say yes," he said, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her back.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes closing from the closeness of him. He smiled.

"I'll come for you tomorrow, around midday," he said and let go of her hand, his fingers lingering on hers before releasing her completely. She nodded in confirmation before running off, returning to the others and not even the disgruntled look Deirdre sent her way could spoil her good mood.

xxx

The next day Buffy sneaked out of the manor and met with Liam at the same place as they always did. He was already waiting for her there. Liam took her to a secluded place, the main attraction was the pond that looked like it was filled with diamonds as the sun's rays hit the surface. At the bank there were two trees, a swing hanging from a thick branch on the other.

Buffy walked to the swing, looking around herself before sitting down. She shifted on the seat and adjusted the skirt of her dress, trying to make it fit to the seat. She reached out to him and pulled him closer to her by the edge of his jacket. "It's beautiful," she stated and flashed him a smile. Slowly her fingers crept up his stomach to his cravat that was loosely hanging around his neck, she wrapped her fingers around it and pulled him down to face her. "Thank you," she whispered, her lips almost touching his as she spoke. His fingers played with the soft curl hanging on her face and a crooked smile formed to his lips.

"My reasons are entirely selfish," he stated. "I want to draw you, right here in this swing."

"If I have to pose for you, do you mind if I take the dress off?"

His eyes traveled over her body, finally returning to her eyes. "That could prove to be distracting," he stated with a smirk, there was a glint in his eyes that told he was already distracted.

"Come on, it's a hot day and I can barely sit here with this dress on," she complained, her lower lip sticking out.

"Don't do that, lass," Liam said shaking his head, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips.

"Do what?" she asked, her voice soft and seductive.

"You are a wicked woman, Buffy," he accused and she gave him an unrepentant grin.

"Thank you."

She stood up, her body almost touching his and she started to remove the dress. He didn't look away or give her more space, but his eyes followed her movements with keen interest. Openly watching her undress was something Angel would have never done, but Liam's eyes were firmly glued to her chest and he showed no signs of caring that he was caught staring. She set the dress to the ground, careful not to wrinkle it.

"Little help," she said and turned her back to him as a sign for him to open the bindings of her corset. Slowly he opened the strings and as the corset loosened around her, he took it off and threw it next to the dress.

"Better?" he asked softly, knowing how much she hated the thing. He pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck and she let out a breathy sigh, she could feel her body responding to him just from the simple touch. His fingers toyed with the soft strands of hair that were hanging loosely on the back of her neck before he pulled them out of the way and brushed another kiss to the skin.

"Much better," she whispered.

"I still want to draw you," he stated, his warm breath tickling her.

"Even if I'm not decent?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"I certainly don't mind."

She turned around and sat back into the swing. She lifted her eyes up to him, staring at him almost shyly from under her eyebrows. "So, how do you want me?" she asked with a small grin. He grinned back to her, giving her a chastising look even though she could see from his eyes that his thoughts weren't as pure. He took a step closer to her, his legs touching her knees and he started to arrange her into the position he wanted her.

"I know this is dull as hell for the model but try not to move too much," he instructed and moved back. He took out his sketchpad and sat against the other tree. His eyes took in the scene in front of him and after what felt like a long while, his hands started to move on the paper, making the first lines with the charcoal.

xxx

Buffy was swaying slowly on the swing, her eyes fixed on Liam who had just removed his shirt as the hot sun was making him sweat in his clothings. It appeared that Liam wouldn't be the only one with trouble concentrating. Unconsciously, she licked her lips as her eyes traveled over the hard plains of flesh. His hand was moving with confident stokes, his eyes glancing at her from time to time. A smirk rose to his lips as he noticed her staring at him. It really should be illegal to look that good.

"You are spoiling my concentration," his voice pulled her out of the lusty thoughts. She gave him an innocent expression, but she was blushing furiously, she was sure she must have been red as a ripe tomato because her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I'm not doing anything, just looking," she defended herself, sounding like the epitome of innocence.

"Then don't look at me in that manner," he amended.

She flashed him a smile. "I promise to behave myself," she said and settled into slowly swaying in the swing and watching him with less heat in her eyes.

The minutes passed in silence, but for some reason Buffy felt no signs of boredom. The sight in front of her was easy on the eyes, but the concentration and talent he had made watching him even more interesting. The whole afternoon had been so peaceful and easy, no worries or heartache and she knew she wanted to savor the feeling as long as she could. She had always known she'd want to spend the rest of her life with Angel, no matter how short or long it might be, but since he left she knew it couldn't happen. Liam was not Angel, she knew and accepted that, but there was also the cold truth that she couldn't have him either.

She threw the unwanted feeling away and decided to enjoy the happiness while it lasted. She concentrated back into watching as he sat in the sunshine, the bright sun streaming down on his tanned chest. He was focused on the drawing he was making, his hand moving with the firm strokes of charcoal. Keenly, her eyes followed the movements of his hand. She loved his hands. Well, she loved everything about him. She let her gaze sweep over his body, the tanned skin of his chest, the face that was still so young and free of worry and guilt, the dark eyes that made her want to drown in them, eyes that didn't show suffering and remorse for all the terrible things he had seen and done. For a moment her gaze lingered on his hair and mentally she stated that he needed a haircut, not that he looked bad, she just liked the short style better. But he looked scrumptious no matter what. She continued back down his body, her eyes tracing the toned muscles that she knew hadn't come from physical labor or working out at the gym. Seeing him there, sitting in the sunlight without burden of the past made her heart ache. Some day, not all that far in the future, Darla would make him a vampire, take away the tan from his skin and the most evil creature she had faced would take over his body for over hundred years.

Suddenly, it felt like he was far away from her reach instead of just some feet away, the heartache she had tried to keep away came washing over her and she needed to make sure he really was there. Slowly, she descended down to the ground and crawled over to where Liam was sitting. She looked at the sketch over his shoulder, it was nearly finished.

"You know, this is really good for my ego," she stated with a smile, just the closeness of him soothed her nerves. He turned to look at her, his eyes slowly tracing every feature of her face.

"It doesn't do you justice," he said seriously. He put down the sketch and turned, his hand rising to her face, gently cupping her cheek. He knew she was about to make some kind of joke of her looks and he stopped it with a kiss, effectively wiping the comment out of her mind once his lips touched hers. She moaned softly as she felt his fingers trace her face before running down her neck. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him make her forget all her depressing thoughts. His hand continued its path down her body and she couldn't stop herself from smiling against his lips as his fingers traced the edge of her under-dress.

Once more she kissed his lips before pulling back, feeling breathless. After she had managed to get her breathing back to normal, she looked down at her body and frowned as she saw the black fingerprints on the rise of her breasts. She raised her gaze to Liam who looked back at her unapologetically.

"Now I'm all smudgy," she stated with a pout and glanced at his hands, his fingers were black from the charcoal. Her eyes turned to the pond and without even realizing, she bit down to her lower lip as she pondered the possibility of washing in the pond. Almost as if reading her mind, a smirk rose to his lips.

"Go ahead, I don't mind," he said softly.

"I'm sure you don't," she stated with a smile tugging at her lips, her amusement was clear in her voice. Quickly, she brushed her lips across his and got up from the grass before walking to the shore. She squatted down and reached for the water, running her fingers over the surface before scooping her palms full of water and splashing it to her face.

She saw as his large body cast a shadow to the water and slowly a wicked grin rose to her lips. She ran her fingers through the water and threw the drops at him over her shoulder. Her joyful giggle turned into a startled scream as he picked her up into his arms and threw her into the water. She rose to the surface, glaring at him as she wiped the wet hair off her face.

"That was not fair!" she cried out and splashed water at him as he laughed at her. He squatted down and finally stopped laughing, but the grin on his face didn't fade. She took couple of strokes closer to land and set her feet to the sand, standing up. His eyes roamed over her wet body, hungrily taking in every inch of her he could see. The water reached up to her waist and her wet clothes were clinging to her body, making her nipples show through the fabric. Again she threw water at him, but still didn't manage to wipe the look off his face. He offered her his hand and for a moment she just stared at the helping hand before taking a hold of it and yanking him into the pond as well.

"That was wicked of you, Buffy," he accused, shaking the water off his hair and walking closer to her. She took a swim back, not really trying to get away from him. Liam reached out and pulled her against his body. He raised his hand to her face, his fingers running over the smooth skin, leaving black watery marks behind. He wiped the marks off with his thumb and let his eyes slowly take in every inch of her face, his fingers slowly following his gaze until finally his eyes locked with hers.

"Buffy," he whispered, his voice soft and low. She didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes, waiting for him to continue as her heart pounded in her chest. The playfulness had stepped aside and now there was only raw emotion, she could see from his eyes that he was conflicted, struggling with something he wanted to say. But he didn't say it. Slowly he leaned closer to her, his lips softly touching hers, almost as if asking for permission.

She let her eyes close from the tenderness of the kiss and her hand searched for his. Her fingers traced each of his digits as her lips strayed from his, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before she raised his hand to her lips, kissing his ring finger just like she had done on her 17th birthday. But now there was no ring on that finger, the heart didn't point inwards and she hadn't heard the confession of love from him, but she felt his feelings just like she had felt Angel's. Without words, Liam entwined their fingers and pulled her into another kiss, his lips gently brushing against hers before it changed into something more passionate, hungry and all consuming.

.

To be continued...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, I know, very evil of me to leave it hanging like that. But what can I say, I'm feeling a bit wicked at the moment but I plan to finish the next chapter much sooner than it took to get this one out. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!


End file.
